Destierro: una aventura de naruto y konohamaru
by A-Edo-Tensei
Summary: La historia comienza después de la batalla contra Pain, en esta historia se destierra a Naruto de konoha y Konohamaru decide ir con él pero akatsuki todavía sigue, durante la historia ocurrirán muchos reencuentros y batallas como también romances los invito a leer esta historia que esta interesante les aseguro que no los aburrirá (Multi elementos/inteligente) pareja x definir
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta historia es mi creación pero los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto-sensei

Destierro.

/Esta historia comienza después del ataque de pain cuando naruto se descontrolo y casi libera al zorro completamente/

Naruto Uzumaki se te ha declarado altamente peligroso para aldea por lo que se te exilia de la aldea, tienes 2 dias para marcharte o se procederá a sellarte el chakra- dijo la anciana del consejo

Esto es un grave error, no puede hacer esto el nos salvo de pain y controlo al zorro- grito tsunade mientras lloraba

No se puede revocar la decisión del consejo- dijo el anciano

Abuela… no te preocupes siempre estaré presente para mis amigos y familia no te preocupes

Y respecto al consejo espero que sepan que después de esto probablemente la arena rompa lazos después de todo salve a su kazekage no creo que estén felices por la decisión que tomaron- dijo el rubio muy serio

Eso ya no te incumbe ya no eres parte de konoha- dijo la anciana

Bueno entonces me ire solo quiero que sepan que conocerán todos la verdad, que se exilió a un héroe al hijo del yondaime hokage , eso es lo de menos ahora quiero ver al consejo después – rijo el rubio dando la vuelta para marcharse

Es una amenaza?- dice danzou

Una amenaza para alguien que dio la misión de exterminar a los uchihas y tiene un sharingan y 7 ojos mas en el brazo mmm no creo es mas una advertencia – dice el rubio procediendo a marcharse

/naruto salio de la sala del consejo y en un destello amarillo desapareció/

Horas después

Listo es hora de que me marche es media noche es mejor que me valla antes que todos sepan la noticia- pensó naruto

Chico no buscaras venganza- le hablo kurama

No kurama contra la aldea no solo contra lo que le hacen mal- le dijo naruto

Sabes chico, estuve pensando y te hice sufrir mucho por que desde ahora cuenta conmigo para lo que sea- le dijo kurama

Gracias compañero seras de gran ayuda

Minutos mas tarde

/naruto estaba en la puerta de la aldea mirando fijamente al monte de los hokages/

Hasta siempre sandaime extrañare a todos – dijo naruto solitario mientras le caia una lagrima

Adonde piensas que vas sin despedirte- dijo una voz cuando naruto estaba cruzando la puerta de la aldea

Ehh!- dijo naruto dándose vuelta

Estaba sus amigos , senseis y tsunade acompañado de shizune

Lo siento en verdad pensaba que seria menos doloroso asii- dijo el rubio con la cabeza agachada

Tsunade se acerco al muchacho y lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras lloraba

Abuela no llores quiero que seas fuerte o esta aldea se derrumbara- le dijo el rubio

Pero…- dijo al rubia antes de ser interrumpida

Pero nada tiene que ser fuerte como lo estoy siendo yo ahora, supieras las ganas que tuve de soltar a kurama y todos los sapos cuando me desterraron- dijo naruto con mucha ira

Naruto… yo- le dijo tsunade

Quiero que tengas esto- dijo naruto sacando un enorme pergamino con muchos kunais de 3 puntas

Naruto esos son?- dijo tsunade sorprendida

Si son los kunais de mi padre, domine el hiraishin-dijo el rubio

Pero eso ahora no importa toma uno y cuando la aldea me necesite estaré aquí para ayudar a los que amo- dijo el rubio llorando

Gracias por seguir queriendo a tu aldea después de todo- dijo shizune que estaba llorando igual que tsunade

Bueno mis amigo gracias por todas esas alegrías que me hicieron pasar cuando nadie me quería gracias por todo en verdad, shikamaru gracias por darme consejo gracias por ser un buen amigo, chouji extrañare esas batallas de comida que teníamos en verdad, ino siempre fuiste bella e igual que todos nunca me juzgaste por lo que tenia adentro gracias, kiba que decirte gracias igual tu fuiste mi primer contrincante y un amigo fiel , shino aunque pienses que no te tomo en cuenta es mentira fuiste un amigo para mi igual que el resto gracias en verdad quiero que cuides a hinata por favor, neji al principio no nos llevamos muy bien pero nos supimos comprender entre nosotros en verdad te considero uno de mis mejores amigos, ten ten gracias por siempre ser alegre cuando estaba triste, lee sin duda eres un grande pasamos muy buenos momentos gracias por todo y siempre seremos eternos rivales, sakura siempre mi pétalo violento pero gracias por siempre estar hay siento no poder cumplir la promesa que te hice y por ultimo hinata gracias por amarme siempre no sabes cuanto siento no haberme fijado en ti teniéndote siempre hay, quiero decirte que te amo y que nunca te olvidare quiero que tengas este collar (entregando el collar del primer hokage) y este kunai quiero que lo lanzes cuando necesites de mi ayuda y hay estaré para protegerte- dijo naruto a todos sus amigos llorando y besando a hinata

naruto por favor llévame contigo- gritoo hinata llorando

no hinata al igual que a la abuela, tienes que ser fuerte por favor esto no es fácil para nadie

ok naruto – le respondió hinata a mas no poder

/sakura corrió hacia naruto y lo abrazo muy fuerte/

Naruto por que, por que tenias que ser tu ahora no puede ser ya me han quitado a lo que mas quería- decía la peli rosa llorando y dándole un beso a naruto de despedida

Sakura por que isiste eso- dijo naruto alejando a sakura un poco

Por que te amo- le murmuro sakura al oído

Buen ahora iruka gracias por todo por ser un gran sensei por ser un gran hermano y por sobre todo ser como un verdadero padre cuando pequeño cuando nadie nadie me hablaba cuando todos me despreciaban

De nada naruto por favor cuídate- dijo iruka llorando

Bueno kakashi sensei gracias por todo fuiste un gran sensei ayudándome siempre y estando siempre hay

No hay de que naruto- respondio kakashi

Gai sensei por favor siempre sere portador de su juventud por lo que quiero que usted no la pierda

Entendio entendido – dijo gai llorando mucho

Bueno nos siempre espero verlos alguna ves de nuevo- dijo el rubio

Espera ire contigo y no aceptare un no por respuesta- dijo un pequeño con una bufanda azul

Que haces konohamaru- preguntó el rubio

Te acompañare – dijo el moreno

Estas loco eres nieto del tercero tienes que estar en la aldea- dijo naruto

No hay razón para quedarme mi abuelo murió, mi tío murió defendiendo a la aldea igual que mi abuelo, a mi primo que esta en camino lo puede cuidar shikamaru, soy tu alumno y un maestro nunca deja a su alumno y por ultimo que hago en una aldea que no respeta los sueños de sus anteriores hokages .- dijo konohamaru muy serio y decidido

Tienes razón pero eso no depende de mi- dijo el rubio

Abuela por favor déjame ir con naruto- le suplico konohamaru a tsunade

Konohamaru sabes que te declararan ninja renegado- dijo tsunade seria cambiando de animo

Estoy mas que consciente pero nadie podrá tocarnos mientras estemos juntos- dijo el pequeño

Entonces no tengo derecho para detenerte- dijo la rubia mientras aparecía una nube de humo al lado de naruto

Que paso abuelo sapo(el que le enseño el modo sennin por la duda)- dijo naruto al maestro sapo que era pequeño

Naruto tengo algo que decirte al frente de la hokage

Que es- dijo tsunade

Como sabrán uno de los requisitos para tener contratos con sapos es ser ninja de konoha y tu naruto ya no eres parte de konoha por lo que los sapos hemos decidido romper lazos con konoha desde ahora quedando a tu disposición naruto-chan- dijo el abuelo sapo

Gracias abuelo-le agradeció por quedarse a su lado

Bueno entonces supongo que una ves que cruce esa puerta no habrá vuelta atrás- dijo konohamaru triste por dejar a todos atrás

Todavía estas a tiempo konohamaru,no tienes que ir tienes a udon y a moegi contigo- le dijo el rubio tocándole el hombro

No naruto, quiero lo mismo que tu me haré mas fuerte y volveré a konoha pero para sacar la basura o para defender a los que amo, es lo mejor que puedo hacerr por mis amigos- dijo konohamaru con la frente en alto muy decidido

Entonces no queda mas que nos vallamos- dijo el rubio

Adonde iras entonces? Que haras?- preguntaron unas destruidas hinata y sakura

Mmm en verdad nose a donde ire yo creo que estare un tiempo en la arena, pero mi objetivo ahora que estare libre me dedicare a cazar a akatsuki y a terminar con ese bastardo de orochimaru- dijo el rubio con los brazos en la nuca

Estas seguro?- dijo tsunade y shizune algo preocupadas por sus declaraciones

Segurísimo, le enseñare el uso de senjutsu a konohamaru y mis técnicas para que me pueda ayudar en mis objetivos- dijo el rubio mientras miraba a konohamaru que tenia una sonrisa gigante después de escuchar eso

Buenos no se olviden que solo tiene que llamarme y no importa a la distancia que este el chakra que tengaque gastar vendre a protegerlos aunque no quieran- dijo el rubio dando media vuelta junto con konohamaru

Bueno adiós, kakashi sensei despídame de yamato-sensei gracias por todo- dijo el rubio empezando a caminar junto a su alumno

Hasta siempre un gusto conocerlos a todos pero presiento que este es mi camino del ninja- dijo konohamaru caminando en la misma posición que naruto que estaba con los brazos en la nuca

/semanas después naruto llega a la arena/

Bien konohamaru, llegamos nos re abasteceremos y nos largaremos para no molestar a nadie- dijo el rubio

Bien, pero primero iremos a saludar a gaara-nechan?- le dijo el moreno

Bueno vamos a saludar- dijo el rubio entrando a la villa

Cual es el asunto de su visita?- le pregunta un guardia en la puerta

mmm- dijo naruto sin saber que responder y mirando a konohamaru

seras el mismo idiota de siempre sácate esa capa de una vez por todas- dijo una voz a tras de ellos

ehh?- dijo konohamaru volteándose

quien será?- se pregunta naruto volteando igual

temari-chan- dijo konohamaru mientras la abrazaba

aa temari – dijo naruto no muy sorprendido

como has estado naruto?- le pregunto temari

mmm bueno explorando hasta que nos quedamos sin provisiones por lo que decidimos pasar a la aldea a abastecernos- dijo el rubio con los brazos en la nuca

solamente eso, y que de pasar a visitar- dijo temari algo enojada

naruto dijo que no pasáramos por que podríamos ser una molestia,era mejor pasar desapercibido- dijo konohamaru sonriendo

nada de eso baka se quedaran al menos una semana aquí y no aceptare un no por respuesta- dijo temari imponente

ok ok pero relájate- le dijo el rubio

ahora vamos a la casa del kazekage que de seguro los quera ver- dijo temari arrancándole la capa a los 2 idiotas

/pasaron alguno minutos mientras iban a la casa del kazekage/

Gaara te tengo una sorpresa- dijo temari entrando por la puerta sonriente

Mmm por esa sonrisa debe ser shikamaru- dijo gaara

Mmm no idiota- dijo temari enfadada

Somos nosotros – dijo naruto entrando en un rayo naranjo junto a uno azul

Si nada menos que nosotros- dijo el moreno pequeño

/gaara se levanta camina hacia naruto/

Baka por que te demoraste tanto en llegar - dijo gaara regañando a naruto como si fuera un bebe y pegandole de la cabeza

Tranquilo tranquilo estuve unos días en el monte myoboku

Da igual te quedarás acá, akatsuki debe estar buscándote ahora más que nunca sabiendo que estas desprotegido- dijo gaara muy preocupado

No te preocupes después de vencer a pain créeme que no se acercaran en un buen tiempo- dijo naruto muy confiado y con los brazos cruzados en modo way

/en todo ese tiempo naruto y konohamaru estuvieron en la arena mientras entrenaban el senjutsu de konohamaru y los jutsus de naruto que les estaba enseñando al pequeño en el monte myokusan/

/Han pasado 5 años y naruto con konohamaru habían Entrenado mucho los 2 mejorando claramente su control de chakra y sus técnica, naruto había controlado a kurama y konohamaru al igual que naruto había dominado el arte del senjutsu a la perfección/

(nota del autor: en esos 5 años fueron entrenamientos normales que ya todos conocemos, mas adelante puede que ponga algun recuerdo de esos 5 años pero no sera mucho, ideas sobre esos 5 años dejen en reviews)

En la puerta de la aldea de la arena

Gracias gaara por el ospedaje todos estos años si necesitas ayuda en algo más adelante solo dime amigo- le dijo el Rubio al pelirrojo

Gracias en verdad - dijo konohamaru que ya tenía 18 años

No hay de que sí 2 amigos necesitan ayuda siempre estaré hay por que eso fue lo que me enseñaste naruto, hay que ayudar a los amigos- dijo el pelirrojo

En verdad todos estos años e visto cuanto han crecido asi que nos quedaremos tranquilos al saber que estarán bien- dijo temari que estaba al lado de gaara

Y bueno konohamaru ya tiene 18 y yo apunto de cumplir 22 jejeje - dijo el Rubio(en la edad de konohamaru me base en que en el ataque de pain tenia 13 años)

Bueno nos vamos - dijo el Rubio dando media vuelta dirigiéndose juntó con konohamaru a dar su viaje sin destino

Los 2 se perdieron en el horizonte 

Fin del primer capitulo, gracias por leer esta historia que tenia muchas ganas de hacerla

esta historia esta en desarrollo asi que si tienen ideas pueden dejar sus comentarios en los reviews, y dado que esta en desarrolo esta historia quisiera saber si desean algun tipo de romance ya que no he pensado en eso mucho

Gracias por leer este fic tratare de subir 2 veces por semana ya que estare por salir de vacaciones


	2. Chapter 2: Hermanos

Mientras tanto en konoha

/tsunade estaba mirando al horizonte recordando que será de esos muchachos que que partieron hace 5 años de la aldea con el kunai de 3 puntas en la mano/

Hokage sama - dijo shizune

Si? - respondió la Rubia saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba

Tiene que ir a la puerta de la aldea urgente alguien volvió - dijo shizune muy exaltada

Volvió? Será naruto y konohamaru - pensó tsunade corriendo rápido hacia la puerta

Y encontrándose con lo que menos quería ver

Que hacen ustedes aquí vienen a destruir la aldea? - dijo tsunade en posición de pelea

Vengo a hablar con naruto y a entregar un cuerpo que les pertenece a ustedes- dijo sasuke que estaba acompañado de su hermano

Acaso no lo sabes? Le dijo sakura que estaba al lado de su maestra

Saber que?- dijo itachi que estaba curioso de saber

A naruto lo exiliaron de la aldea cuando derroto a pain hace 5 años - dijo sakura llorando

Es una broma cierto ? - dijeron los hermanos

No sasuke es muy enserio- dijo tsunade aguantando el llanto

Pero como son tan imbéciles quien mierda lo desterró - dijo sasuke que estaba enfadado

El consejo de konoha- respondió itachi

Como lo sabes - dijo tsunade Muy sorprendida

Mmm se podría decir que yo también pase por eso solo que más que destierro fue una misión la cual eliminar a mi clan - respondió itachi a la rubia

Misión? - dijo sakura que estaba muy confusa confusa

Eso no importa ahora, quería volver a la aldea pero ahora acabare con ese puto consejo que acabo con la aldea que tanto amo naruto - dijo sasuke enfurecido

Espera sasuke si actúas así no resolverás nada, recuerda ahora necesitamos a naruto - dijo itachi tapándole el camino

Pero hermano no pueden hacer eso de exiliar a la persona que acabo con pain y kakuzu- dijo sasuke un poco más tranquilo

Lo siento mucho no pudimos hacer nada- dijo tsunade mientras empezaba a llorar

Sakura se le acercó a tsunade y le susurró

Maestra lo siento pero haré lo que usted no se atreve porque sé que quiere hacer esto

Tsunade la miro mientras se sacaba las lágrimas

Sakura camino hacia sasuke

Sasuke quiero pedirte el mismo favor que le pedí a naruto cuando tú te fuiste- dijo sakura muy sería pero llorando

Que cosa ? - le respondió sasuke

Qui..ero que por favor lo tra..igas de vuelta naruto es el único favor que te pediré - dijo sakura llorando

Eso es lo que haré te lo prometo - dijo sasuke mientras se preparaba para partir

Yo iré con ustedes - dijo una voz

Itachi de dio vuelta y lo miro fijo

Es mi deber como su sensei ya que no estuve ahí cuando lucho contra pain - dijo kakashi

Entonces no perdamos tiempo vamos - le dijo itachi

Por favor tráiganlo de vuelta- le grito tsunade

/ mientras tanto en algún lugar lejano de konoha /

/Naruto caminaba junto a konohamaru /

adónde vamos hermano- le pregunto konohamaru al rubio

Sabes quiero que elijas- le dijo naruto al su hermanito

Elegir que idiota

Entre seguir nosotros dos como estamos ahora o buscar una aldea que nos acoja?

Mmm que tal si seguimos a como estamos ahora pero dentro de una aldea, excelente idea no?

Jaja claro claro baka , bueno entonces pasaremos a la aldea de aquí- dijo naruto señalando a la aldea oculta de la niebla

Entonces vamos pero digamos claramente quienes somos así nos respetan- dijo el pequeño

O puede que nos odien, pero si eso es lo que quieres lo haremos

Entonces arriesguémonos si las cosas se ponen mal nos largamos rápido- le dijo konohamaru al rubio dejando un sello en un árbol por si tenían que arrancar

Vámonos entonces – dijo el rubio siguiendo su camino junto al moreno

/Los 2 iban llegando a la puerta de la aldea de la niebla/

Bueno llegamos, entremos a la aldea- dijo el rubio a su hermano pequeño

Bueno yo me encargo de hablar tu eres un baka – le dijo konohamaru riendo a carcajadas

/iban entrando a la aldea y unos guardias los interceptan en la puerta unos guardias de la niebla /

Señores que se les ofrece en esta aldea – dijo uno de los guardias

Hola, Queremos ver la posibilidad de unirnos a la aldea, somos viajeros pero decidimos sentar cabeza en esta hermosa aldea – dijo el pequeño moreno con una voz muy seria

Ok pero necesito saber sus intenciones- dijo uno de los guardias que sospechaba de ellos

Miren les seremos sinceros, nos desterraron de konohagakure por unos problemas que si quieren que les digamos necesitamos hablar personalmente con la mizukage de la aldea- dijo el moreno que seguía muy serio

Entonces síganme iremos donde la hokage pero si intentan algo, estén seguros que no se la llevaran fácil – dijo el guardia mientras empezaba a caminar adentrándose en la aldea

/ Minutos después afuera de la oficina de la mizukage/

Mizukage se puede pasar?- pregunto uno de los guardias hablando hacia dentro de la oficina

Espero que sea importante? – dijo una voz desde adentro de la oficina

/procedieron a entrar a la oficina los dos guardias y los dos encapuchados/

Mizukage sama le presento la situación, estos dos visitantes quieren unirse a la aldea permanentemente, pero además dijeron que fueron desterrados de konohagakure – le dijo el guardia a la hermosa mujer mizukage

Mh porque creen que pueden entrar a la aldea y además diciéndonos que fueron desterrados de konohagakure que es una fuerte aldea – dijo la mizukage con las manos juntas sobre su boca

Le diremos la verdad de todo no pretendemos ocultar nada- dijo el moreno que se encontraba encapuchado

/ konohamaru y naruto se retiraron sus capas quedando con sus atuendos

. /_q2q2Q8OSCh0/TORFlbNVPLI/AAAAAAAAADE/WVolZao2Fy4/s1600/gamabunta_toad_naruto_

fs70/200H/i/2010/343/5/2/at_n_happy_b_day_konohamaru_by_ /

(Nota del autor: tomen solamente en cuenta su vestimenta, los símbolos de aldea no existen)

La mizukage quedo loca con la apariencia del rubio, se sentía nerviosa mientras lo veía a los ojos profundamente loca envuelta en sus pensamientos.

Bueno nos presentaremos capas que no sepa quién somos – dijo el moreno mirando a la mujer

Ahh si por favor- saliendo se su trance dijo la mizukage

Yo soy Konohamaru Sarutobi nieto del tercer hokage de la aldea de konoha y ex miembro de konoha soy maestro en modo sabio del monte myoboku – dijo el moreno con la vista al frente para no perder la seriedad

Muy bueno y tú?- le pregunto la mizukage muy sonrojada al rubio

Yo Mmm Bueno yo soy naruto uzumaki maestro sapo y jinchuriki del kyubi, no sé si quiera tenerme en su aldea dado que debe saber que la organización akatsuki está detrás de los jinchurikis- dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos

La pelirroja está aún más enganchada con el rubio tanto por su belleza y simpleza como por su poder de jinchuriki

Ejem ejem, bueno con que tenemos al joven sarutobi renegado de konoha que está en la lista de los más buscados y al jinchuriki del kyubi que acabo con pain y kakuzu de la organización akatsuki – dijo la pelirroja tratando de no mirar más al rubio

Podemos ayudar en misiones de alto rango como en instrucción a los pequeños o la tarea que nos encargue, pero necesitamos trabajar yo estoy a nivel de un jounin alto y mi hermano está al nivel de un kage es un maestro sapo y controlo al kyubi además de ser hijo del cuarto hokage de konoha – dijo el moreno muy rápido

Y que me garantiza su total lealtad a la aldea? – pregunto la pelirroja mirando a los dos a los ojos

Yo ya fui rechazado y tratado como un mounstro en una aldea y por esa razón fui desterrado a pesar de ser considerado un héroe por mis amigos y por la hokage, desde hace 5 años que fui desterrado y no he sentido el cariño de una aldea si ustedes me permiten integrarme a la aldea ese cariño lo apreciare mucho y daré todo porque no les pase nada porque esa es mi voluntad. – dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos

La mizukage después de esas palabras estaba aún más enganchada del rubio

Como puede ser posible que él me tenga así de nerviosa debería ser al revés yo debería tenerlo a mis pies- pensaba la pelirroja

Bueno pueden alojarse en la aldea por ahora hasta que los llame por favor no hagan nada que los pueda meter en problemas, y denme un poco de tiempo para conseguirles un departamento- dijo la pelirroja

No se preocupe mizukage sama nosotros acamparemos por ahí estamos más que acostumbrados- le responde el rubio inclinándose como gesto de gracias

Bueno pueden marcharse- le dijo la pelirroja a los dos guapos muchachos

Muchas gracias – le dijo konohamaru a la pelirroja mientras se le inclinaba en gesto de gracias

/Mientras tanto con los hermanos y kakashi/

Y sasuke tú no querías asesinar a tu hermano desde que eres pequeño- pregunto kakashi

Es verdad kakashi pero cuando estábamos luchando mi hermano me hiso entrar en un genjutsu y me conto toda la verdad de su historia – le respondió sasuke a su sensei

Pero kakashi créeme que no fue tan así como él dice fue más difícil de lo que parece no quería entender por ninguna razón por que tuve que usar el tsukuyomi- le dijo itachi al moreno

- Flashback -

Itachi asesinaste a todos menos a mí me hiciste sufrir desde pequeño inundándome en soledad rompí lazos muy importantes para juntar el odio suficiente para acabarte, ahora pagaras por todo lo que hiciste - le grito sasuke a su hermano con mucha rabia

Hermanito todavía eres muy ingenuo déjame contarte la verdad de todo que sucedió- le decía itachi tranquilo como siempre

No tienes nada que contarme solamente asesinaste a todos para tener más poder, ahora pagaras por todo – decía sasuke sin querer escuchar a tu hermano

Sasukee no me obligues a que lo entiendas por las malas pequeño idiota – le decía itachi que elevaba su tono de voz

No caeré en tu juego aunque seas mi hermano Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – le dijo sasuke lanzándole una enorme bola de fuego

Tendrá que ser por la fuerza entonces hermano- itachi activo su mangekyu sharingan mientras esquivaba la bola de fuego desapareciendo en un montón de cuervos

No te escondas gallina o le tienes miedo a tu hermano pequeño – grito sasuke que mantenía la guardia

Nadie se quiere esconder solo quiero que me escuches idiota – insistía itachi mostrándole los ojos a su hermano

No me asustas con esos ojos imbécil – le dijo sasuke preparándose para atacar

No te quiero asustar pero si me obligas tendré que hacerlo – repitió itachi

No te quiero escuchar más Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (gran dragón de fuego) – grito sasuke lanzándole un gigantesco dragon de fuego que atravesó que rompió el techo y se dirigía hacia itachi

Mierda será más difícil de lo que parece! – pensó itachi

Bueno si eso es lo que quieres sasuke por si no sabías el fuego se extingue con fuego ¡AMATERASU! – grito itachi mientras le empezaba a sangrar el ojo

Como es posible desapareciste el dragón – sasuke estaba impactado por ese bestial fuego negro

SASUKEE! NO ME OBLIGUES A PELIAR ESCUCHAME IDIOTA- le gritaba itachi

Nooo ¡CHIDORII! – grito sasuke mientras corría directo a itachi

Esta es mi oportunidad- pensó itachi quedándose quieto

(un segundo antes que sasuke impactara el chidori en itachi, itachi el agarro los brazos quedando de frente a su hermano)

Sasuke perdóname pero tienes que conocer la verdad y si no me quieres escuchar tendrá que ser de esta forma – le dijo itachi mirando a los ojos a su pequeño hermano

No te escuchare- dijo sasuke mirándolo fijo

Lo siento no será mucho ¡Tsukuyomi! – dijo itachi haciendo caer en un profundo genjutsu a sasuke

Mierda donde estoy – dijo sasuke mirando para todos lados, estaba todo oscuro

Estas dentro de mi genjutsu hermano y no podras salir a no ser que lo domines como yo – le dijo itachi sin mostrarse

¡Mierda mierda mierda! – grito sasuke

No te hare daño sasuke porque eres mi hermano pero te contare la verdad del día de la masacre y la razón de ella – le dijo itachi tranquilamente

De repente delante de sasuke se creó un mundo en él que se encontraba un pequeño itachi en una sala al frente del consejo de konoha junto al hokage

(Nota del autor: prefiero no escribir esta parte de cómo le cuenta la verdad dado que ya todos la conocen y seria solamente hacer relleno a mi parecer cap. 339 del anime)

Hermano en verdad lo siento no sabía esto, pero porque tenías que ser tu el que se sacrificara por esas personas, porque porque porque sabes que ahora más ganas me tengo de destruir konoha – le decía sasuke al borde de las lagrimas

Hermano ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decirte, si quieres eliminarme ahora puedes hacerlo si no quieres perdonarme lo comprendo- le dijo itachi que se preparaba para el ataque de sasuke

(sasuke saco su espada y se dirigió corriendo hacia itachi con la espada directa para enterrarsela)

Te extrañare hermano – le murmuro itachi a sasuke cerrando los ojos

No habrá que hacer es.. – sasuke paso la espada por al abajo del brazo de su hermano y choco contra el abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

¿Sasuke? Porque – murmuro itachi abriendo los ojos y devolviéndole el abrazo a su pequeño hermano

Porque quiero enderezar mi camino y quiero tener a mi hermano conmigo – murmurándole sasuke a su hermano mayor

-Fin del Flashback -

En la aldea de la niebla

Konohamaru busquemos un puesto de ramen? – le dijo el rubio al moreno

Estaba esperando que digieras eso – le dijo konohamaru empezando a caminar por la aldea buscando un puesto de ramen

Konohamaru puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le pregunta el rubio mientras caminaba

Si? – respondio el moreno mirándolo preocupado

No te arrepientes de seguirme? – le pregunto el rubio mirando hacia el cielo

No naruto siempre he querido aprender de ti, no sería ni la mitad de lo que soy ahora si me quedaba en la aldea además si te ibas tu no sería capaz de ver la cara de mi abuelo en el monte – le respondió konohamaru

Me alegra escuchar eso y no estar obligándote – le respondio el rubio que se veía con mas animo

Y hermano que piensas de la mizukage – le pregunto al rubio con una cara de pervertido

Mhh me parece bonita pero no estoy pensando en eso y de todas formas nadie se fijaría en alguien como yo – le decía al moreno con los brazos en la nuca

En verdad eres un idiota naruto idiota – le grito el moreno enojado

Por qué konohamaru – le decía con cara de confundido

En verdad no notaste como te mirada la mizukage, estaba totalmente sonrojada imbécil – le decia el moreno

Y como sabes que era por mí?- le preguntaba el rubio

Y es obvio tu eres mayor que yo y a simple vista tu simpleza y ese cabello además de tu poder la tuvo que haber dejado loca – le decía el rubio

Pfff puedes tener razón pero de todas formas no quiero involucrarme con nadie hasta el momento – le respondo el rubio que miraba un puesto de ramen

Pfff como quieras – le dijo el moreno

Vamos entremos aquí hay un puesto de ramen – le dijo el rubio entrando al puesto de ramen

/mientras tanto en la aldea de konoha/

Maestra que pasa si vuelve naruto, que pasara con su destierro? – le pregunto sakura a la rubia

Mmm con naruto lo más probable es que no pueda entrar a la aldea pero hare lo posible por que pueda volver – le dijo tsunade que estaba muy pensativa

Espero que pueda volver – dijo sakura lanzando un suspiro

Y sakura pensé que preguntarías con sasuke – pregunto la rubia extrañada por la pregunta de sakura

No, sasuke me gusta pero naruto siempre estuvo hay y en la batalla contra pain cuando más lo necesitaba estuvo hay para ayudar y salvarnos a todos – le dijo sakura a su maestra

Te entiendo sakura, te aseguro que sasuke hará todo para traerlo de vuelta - le dijo la rubia

Si lose lo que me preocupa es que naruto allá cambiado – dijo sakura muy preocupada

Naruto siempre será el mismo eso te lo aseguro – dijo la rubia abrazando a sakura

**Fin del segundo capítulo espero que les guste por exámenes en el colegio no he podido escribir mucho, pero falta poco para vacaciones **

**Por favor necesitó saber su opinión así que si pueden y quieres dejen mensajes me ayudaría mucho saber lo que piensan **

**Nos vemos la próxima semana**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: Entrenamiento

**Hola a todos Perdón por el retraso pero estaba preocupado por el colegio y otros asuntos, pero como regalo de navidad este capítulo lo hice más largo que los 2 anteriores y tiene acción y el comienzo del romance, espero que la pasen bien y feliz navidad para todos.**

Te entiendo sakura, te aseguro que sasuke hará todo para traerlo de vuelta - le dijo la rubia

Si lose lo que me preocupa es que naruto allá cambiado – dijo sakura muy preocupada

Naruto siempre será el mismo eso te lo aseguro – dijo la rubia abrazando a sakura

/naruto y konohamaru/

Bueno ya terminamos que te parece si practicamos un rato deben tener campos de entrenamiento- le dice el moreno al rubio

Ja ja ja ¿qué quieres practicar? taijutsu o ninjutsu pequeñajo – le respondió el rubio frotándole la cabeza

No te hagas, la última vez casi te emboco y sennen goroshi rasengan jajaja – le dijo el moreno riendo

Jajaja si me acuerdo vamos entonces- le respondió el rubio

Empecemos a luchar entonces niñita – dijo el moreno corriendo hacia naruto lanzándole una patada

Con todo lo que tengamos que quiero divertirme un rato- esquivando la patada y empezando a intercambiar golpes con el moreno

/mientras tanto cerca de ahí/

Mizukage-sama no deberíamos estar haciendo esto es malo espiar a las personas- decía un ambu arriba de un árbol

Shhh que quiero ver que tal son para pelear solamente- respondió mei que estaba sonrojada viendo la pelea de esas 2 figuras masculinas en frente

/de vuelta a la pelea/

Mierda siempre me ganas en taijutsu pero ahora veras katon: gokakyu no jutsu – lanzándole una gran bola de fuego directo al rubio

Pfff eso es fácil de esquivar Suiton: Suijinheki – levantando un muro de agua deteniendo la bola de fuego

Ahora viene la contra Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu – lanzándole un dragón gigante de agua

Mierda doton: Doryuheki – apareciendo una pared de tierra en frente del moreno

/en el árbol /

Son espectacular en ninjutsu y en taijutsu son expertos diría yo- dijo el Ambu al lado de la kage

Son buenos pero creo que todavía no muestran todo- dijo seria en ese momento dejando de lado los cuerpos de los jóvenes

/en el campo/

Parece que los dos tenemos buenas defensas hermano- le hablo el moreno

Pues así parece pero veremos ahora Kushiyose no jutsu – el rubio invocando a un gran sapo con naruto arriba en su cabeza

Con que a Gamakichi pues si eso quieres, Kushiyose no jutsu – invocando a otro sapo gigante

Pues será pelea entre familia entonces- respondió el rubio

Esperen mocosos si quieren entrenar aquí no puede ser dañaran el lugar imbéciles- dijo enojado gamabunta

Mmm tiene razón entonces que hacemos konohamaru- dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza

Mmm pues podemos crear una barrera en el aire y luchamos dentro de ella, no tocaríamos tierra y los ataques no influirían en nada – respondió el moreno

Buena idea, konohamaru-kun – le dijo gamakichi al moreno

Entonces eso hare Junsuina shōheki – poniendo la barrera que parecía una caja trasparente en el cielo

Aquí podremos luchar con todo –dijo el moreno preparándose para la batalla

Bueno aquí vamos Suiton: Teppōdama – konohamaru salto junto a gamabunta y gamabunta lanzo un disparo de agua

Vamos gamakichi fūton: renkudan – lanzando una bola de aire que disolvió el agua de gamabunta

Lo siento Suiton: Teppōdama – dijo gamabunta lanzando 3 bolas de agua rápidamente hacia naruto

Mierda, te daré aceite naruto prepárate- le hablo gamakichi mientras saltaba tratando de esquivar las bolas de agua

Ok vamos ( le lanzo el aceite ) Katon: Goka Messhitsu – grito naruto mientras lanzaba unas flamas gigantescas al aceite que al encender todo se convirtió en una gran cortina de fuego que de dirigía directo al moreno

Mierda es mucho fuego gamabunta – le grito el moreno

El fuego se extingue con fuego, prepárate pequeño – grito gamabunta lanzándole aceite

Katon: Goka Mekkyaku – creando una pared de fuego igual a la de naruto

/ En el árbol /

Mierda esa batalla está siendo extremadamente feroz mizukage-sama esos jutsu podrían acabar con la aldea entera además de esas invocaciones – dijo el ambu que estaba expectante por la batalla que veía

Estos Muchachos son impresionante y todavía no se ven cansados – dijo la mizukage que no creía lo que veía

Esa barrera en la que están es un muy alto nivel además de gastar demasiado chakra, como aguanta ese muchacho tanto gasto de chakra – hablo el AMBU mirando fijo la batalla

/ en la barrera /

Pues vasta acabare con esto luego – konohamaru le hablo despacio a gamabunta y este asintió

Pues vamos ¡HENGE! – creándose una gran nube de humo

Qué? Se transformó?- pregunto el rubio a gamakichi

Si pero no sé en qué – respondió el sapo

Cuando la nube desapareció konohamaru se encontraba arriba de la transformación de kurama

Jajaja Kurama parece que tienes un Fan aquí- dijo el rubio riéndose a carcajadas

Ahora veremos quien ríe nee-chan

Pues entonces creo que sacare al real, puedes descansar gamakichi ayudaste mucho- hablo el rubio

Pues nos vemos gracias por la práctica- respondió el sapo

VAMOS KURAMAA! – el cuerpo de naruto se transformó como si fuera fuego y mientras se le formaba una capa con los signos del sabio de los seis caminos

Holas a todos, por fin podre entrenar, ya estaba aburrido hay adentro – grito alegre kurama

Pues que gane el original Jajaja- rio naruto mirando a konohamaru

Vamos gamabunta – grito el moreno

Kurama y gamabunta corrían hacia el otro hasta que chocaron cuerpos mientras naruto y konohamaru saltaban para pelear contra el otro

Perderas este entrenamiento esta vez hermano- grito konohamaru

Lo siento Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken – grito naruto mientras lanzaba su rasen shuriken

Así será entonces Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken – respondiendo con el mismo jutsu

Se sintió un ruido que se escuchó en toda la aldea, todos los ninjas estaba viendo el entrenamiento desde abajo impresionados por tal poder, una vez que la explosión acabo la barrera desapareció automáticamente cayendo naruto y konohamaru en caída libre ya que gababunta y kurama habían desaparecido ya

/ En el árbol mientras los 2 konohamaru y naruto lanzaban sus rasen shuriken /

Que semejante cantidad de chakra puro en ese ataque- Dijo el AMBU impresionadísimo

Con que ese es el ataque que acabo con 1 Kakuzu y que le hiso la vida imposible a Pain- dijo la mizukage que ya no aguantaba de lo mojada que estaba por ver la pelea del rubio

Desapareció la barrera Mizukage-sama están cayendo- aviso el ambu rápidamente

Mei al ver que estos tocaron suelo no pudo evitar pensar lo peor ya que cayeron de gran altura y corrió rápidamente hacia naruto y lo tomo en brazos y grito

¡Necesitamos llevar a estos 2 al hospital rápido!

¡Hai! – respondio el Ambu

/ Horas más tarde en el hospital /

Mierda dónde estoy? – susurro el rubio mirando hacia los lados

Despertaste Por fin – hablo una mujer

Que me paso? – pregunto el rubio refregándose la cabeza

Parece que tu tipo de entrenamiento es muy extremo muchacho, gastaste mucho chakra- dijo una enfermera

Naruto ya se sentía mejor por la rápida recuperación del kyubi pero estaba preocupado por su hermano

Konohamaru Donde esta? – pregunto a la enfermera mirándola

Konohamaru está en la habitación de al lado en reposo – le respondió la enferma que lo miraba triste

Naruto al ver esta expresión no puedo evitar preocuparse pensando en que algo le había pasado a su amigo y hermano

Yo ya estoy bien lo siento – naruto se levantó rápido de su cama poniéndose solo su capa negra con flamas naranjas que había comprado quedando solo con ropa interior y su capa dirigiéndose a la habitación de al lado

Konohamaru! – grito naruto entrando rápido a la sala y encontrándose con un grupo de médicos al lado del moreno

Apártense! Mierda – grito naruto ganándose al lado de su hermano y juntando las manos y cerrando los ojos

Muchacho debes estar en descanso no puedes entrar aquí ahora- le dijo un doctor

No Se entrometan – le respondió rápidamente naruto

Mizukage-sama dígale algo por favor – le hablo un doctor a la mizukage que estaba paralizada en una esquina cuando entro naruto con solo su capa y su ropa interior ajustada

Ehh? AH déjalo – respondió la pelirroja saliendo del trance en el que estaba

Naruto con sus manos juntas convoco a shima la vieja sapo del monte myoboku

Que necesitas naruto-kun? – pregunto la vieja sabio

Por favor abuela inyéctele energía natural a konohamaru está en un estado débil por no poder usar energía natural

Ok Ok Lo hare – la vieja se ganó arriba del moreno y empezó a traspasar energía con una aura en sus manos

Las manos de naruto ganaron un aura rojo intenso y puso sus manos en la frente del moreno

Es sorprendente el nivel de ese ninjutsu Medico – hablaron los doctores que estaban impresionados

No es un ninjutsu Medico normal – hablo la anciana

Qué es? Entonces – pregunto la mizukage por la curiosidad

Nunca pensé que naruto lo usaría pero le está traspasando su energía vital a konohamaru para que su recuperación sea rápida – respondió triste la abuela mirando hacia abajo

Al escuchar esto los médicos y la mizukage quedaron en shock eso era un jutsu prohibido hasta donde ellos sabían y que la persona que lo usaba tenia altas probabilidades de morir por falta de chakra

Narutoo! No lo hagas se recuperara con el reposo- le grito la pelirroja preocupada por naruto ya que estaba empezando a sentir algo por el

Naruto no le respondió dado que estaba en un estado de 100% concentración para traspasar su energía vital

Después de unos minutos el rubio hablo

Con eso esta abuela se recuperara en unas horas o 1 día tal vez – dijo el rubio que se veía muy cansado

Naruto por favor después de usar ese jutsu por favor descansa o podrás tener efectos secundarios – le dijo la sabio sapo

Estoy bien me quedare aquí al lado de konoha…. - hablo el rubio cayendo de lleno al piso

Mierda llévenlo a atender rápido está muy débil – grito la mizukage que estaba muy preocupada

¡Hai! – todos los médicos se movieron rápido agarrando al rubio y llevándolo a una habitación

En la habitación solo quedo mei y shima las cuales empezaron a hablar

Cuál es tu nombre muchacha? – pregunto shima mirándola a los ojos

Eh Mei.. Mei Terumi quinta mizukage de la aldea de la niebla – le respondió la pelirroja

Gusto en conocerte mi nombre es shima sabio sapo y maestra de naruto en ninjutsu medico

El gusto es mío

Quería agradecerte por aceptar a mis muchachos en la aldea son como mis hijos y mi familia no sabría qué haría si les pasara algo por andar viajando por el mundo, no la han pasado fácil cosa que no merecen en verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo en lo que necesites ayuda no dudes en pedírmelo- le dice la abuela pasándole un sello

No hay de que son unos buenos chicos además de ser extremadamente fuertes su entrenamiento fue bestial – la mizukage que recibía el sello mientras hablaba

Espero que ustedes no cometan el mismo error que konoha – le dijo shima

Error? – le pregunto la mizukage

A naruto en konoha lo veían como un arma solamente, cuando era pequeño creció solo con la ayuda monetaria del tercer hokage que es muy importante para naruto, el no conoció a sus padres todos lo despreciaban y golpeaban pero a pesar de todo eso el seguía amando a su aldea sobre todo, Durante la invasión de pain, naruto se descontrolo al ver como asesinaban a una persona que él amaba enfrente de él, eso hiso que el kyubi se liberara, el termino controlando al kyubi gracias a la ayuda de su padre el 4to hokage a naruto por ese descontrol sus enemigos o las personas que le tenían rencor al kyubi se encargaron de que lo desterraran.

Lo siento mucho- la pelirroja estaba triste por todo lo que había pasado el rubio

No tienes por qué, pero eso es lo único que te quiero pedir es que no cometan el mismo error, esos chicos son muy buenas personas-le pidió shima a la mizukage

Eso es lo que hare gracias por su confianza pero quisiera pedirle un favor-shima la miro preguntándose qué será lo que le pedirá la pelirroja

Que sería joven? – quisiera que me hablara sobre naruto, sus gustos, lo que no le gusta o cosas que sepa de él que sean importantes – la mizukage estaba totalmente sonrojada cuando le pidió eso a la abuela sapo

Je je je parece que hay alguien aquí que se interesó en un joven rubio – le respondió la sapo riéndose de la joven

Nooo! Estas equivocada solo quiero saber cómo tratarlos- respondió rápido la joven que estaba poniéndose nerviosa por el comentario de la sapo

Tratarlos?, pero si quieres que te hable solamente de naruto-chan – le hablo la vieja que estaba tratándose en poner más nerviosa a la joven

La mizukage al escuchar el comentario de la sapo solo miro al piso ya que no sabía que responder

No te preocupes chiquilla, te hablare de él – la mizukage la miro alegre aunque sonrojada por ser descubierta por la sapo que sabía perfectamente que a ella le interesaba el rubio

Mira sé que te gusto Naruto y lo único que te diré es que Naruto dejo de creer en muchas cosas una vez que quedo por su cuenta y una de esas fue el amor y la confianza, él se sintió traicionado por su aldea y tuvo que dejar a su amada, eso fue muy duro para él, así que si tienes pensado establecer algún tipo de relación con el vas a tener que dar tu mejor esfuerzo muchacha- la sapo la miraba fijo y seria – Naruto ha sufrido bastante por lo que me he enterado, este segura que no lo hare sufrir más- eso espero hija, pareces buena chica, lo dejo en tus manos yo me marcho está en buenas manos .

La sapo procedió a desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco, Mei estaba muy pensativa en cómo ganarse la total confianza del rubio y como empezar a conocerlo en verdad ella no sabía qué hacer, ella sentía que algo le estaba empezando a crecer dentro un sentimiento que no sabía si era pena o alguna especie de cariño, Mei no sabía que estaba empezando a caer en el cálido sentimiento del amor.

/ Konoha, en el monte hokage /

Hinata se encontraba pensando arriba de la cabeza de minato, pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba al rubio y al pequeño konohamaru al cual siempre que lo veía le alegraba el día, pensando en lo mucho que perdió la aldea con la ida de esos dos, nostálgica por todos esos recuerdos que no quería olvidar.

¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto una chica a espaldas de hinata

Hinata se dio vuelta al mismo tiempo limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que le salían

Mm hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás? – si te digo la verdad un poco nostálgica pero veo que tu estas peor, ¿es por naruto cierto? – estaba recordando en este sitio era donde naruto venía a despejarse, este era su lugar en el que se sentía seguro de todo.

Sakura camino hasta al lado de hinata y se sentó al lado de la ojiperla pasando su brazo por atrás de ella dándole un semi-abrazo mientras las dos miraban al horizonte

Tú amabas a naruto mucho por lo que veo – No te imaginas cuanto, naruto fue la persona que me cambio, fue mi soporte para crecer a lo que soy ahora el me dio las fuerzas para seguir adelante él fue mi todo, la persona que me dio la seguridad que siento ahora – Entiendo – pero tú también sientes algo por el de eso estoy segura – Ehh? No, solo éramos amigos – Sakura ya no soy la inocente niña que era hace tiempo y además no habría problema, nadie sabe si es que naruto cambio o sigue siendo la misma persona o puedo haber conocido a alguien afuera – Eso no me gustaría hinata – créeme a mi igual pero no podemos ser tan egoístas – Tienes razón solo nos queda creer en kakashi-sensei.

/ Unos días después /

Naruto estaba mirando por una ventana del hospital como amanecía con konohamaru descansando en su cama ya que en el entrenamiento que tuvo con naruto(si es que a eso se le puede llamar entrenamiento) había resultado con una pierna rota por la caída una vez que la pela termino

/Mei en el lobby del hospital/

Buenos días enfermera como anda el hospital esta mañana- saludaba amistosamente con una sonrisa en la cara a la enfermera

Buenos Días Mizukage-sama, la mañana está tranquila solo unos cuantos resfriados y el muchacho del tercer piso que hasta el momento no ha dado ningún problema a esta hora deben estar durmiendo, esperare a que despierte para darle de alta su pierna se recuperó extremadamente rápido con el tratamiento de ese apuesto joven rubio desearía que me enseñara en una clase privada en mi casa ese tratamiento

Cállate que es mío! – le respondió rápido mei, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca con las manos rápidamente además de estar totalmente roja como tomate cherry

La enfermera quedo mirándola con una cara de asombro por la repentina reacción de la mizukage, nunca la había visto reaccionar de esa manera y menos ese color de cara tan rojizo

Mi-Mizukage-sama No me Diga que el rubio

O-Olvida lo que dije no tiene importancia tu no escuchaste nada, además que tiene ese joven que no tengan otros hombres en la aldea- mei estaba hablando naturalmente aguantándose la vergüenza de la situación

A mí no me engaña Mizukage-sama usted está interesada por el rubio, además su apariencia es muy diferente a los hombres normales del pueblo y ese poder discúlpeme mizukage-sama pero sinceramente excita

Me descubriste pero no tiene que ser así, él tiene que caer a mis pies yo no

Pues discúlpeme si tiene ese pensamiento tendrá que hacer fila porque no es la única que le tiene ganas al rubio – decía la enfermera riendo sutilmente

Que es lo que dices niña?

Lo que escucho a esta hora el sexy rubio debe estar haciendo su rutina de ejercicios por la mañana y deben estar todas las chicas observándolo ya que el rubio se venda los ojos para entrenar

Esto no quedara así no dejare que ninguna se le acerque – mei no creía lo que había dicho nuevamente, pero no le importo ya que su rubio al que quería conquistar pero que no sabía cómo estaba siendo observado por otras chicas.

Mei subió al tercer piso corriendo directo hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba el moreno y se encontró con un grupo de aproximadamente 10 mujeres amontonadas en la puerta, mei corrió directo hacia el grupo de mujeres para gritarles que se alejaran pero al llegar vio a Naruto sin polera haciendo flexiones de brazo en una baranda que colgaba del techo y más que alejar a las chicas se quedó en el montón observando al rubio.

(Enfermeras)

Es tan sexy, que no le haría

Ahhhh(suspirando como enamorada)

Le invitare a entrenamientos privados, quiero que me deje peor que la muchacho moreno (doble sentido)

Es tan romántico como cuida al hermanó que enamora Ahhhhhh

Ese abdomen se ve tan duro pero tan acariciable

Ese Pelo rubio con puntas es tan sexy me vuelve loca

Mei: quisiera quitar esos pantalones que estorban tanto

Mei pensó lo que dijo- Queeeeeeeeee! Porque dije eso me estoy volviendo loca esto no tiene que ser así no puede mei no puede- golpeándose en la cabeza para entrar en razón, cuando reacciono se armó de valor y grito

Ustedes que creen que hacen salgan de aquí en este instante si no quieren lava en vez de al rubio!

No es justo Mizukage-sama esto es abuso de poder

Ahora veras lo que es abuso de poder

Todas las enfermera salieron corriendo rápido, naruto que estaba adentro de la habitación al sentir un ruido afuera de la habitación se soltó de la barra y se sacó la venda yendo a la puerta en ese instante mei entro a la habitación con los ojos cerrados para no ver al rubio pero no se dio cuenta que estaba caminado directo hacia ella por lo que chocaron, naruto perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso y encima de él Mei, naruto que seguía vendado al sacarse la venda lo primero que vio fue a Mei completamente roja besándolo, mei no sabía que hacer lo que se levantó preparándose para correr rápidamente pero el rubio se levantó rápidamente y le agarro el brazo, mei al sentir la mano del rubio se dio vuelta quedando frente a él .

Mi-Mizukage sama …

En el instante en el que naruto hablo Mei ya estaba cayendo desmayada al piso por lo que naruto solo reacciono a agarrarla con sus brazos que estaban todos mojados.

Mei de la poca consciencia que le quedaba al sentir los brazos del rubio y pensar en el beso quedo loca perdiendo el resto de consciencia.

Mierda se desmayó- el rubio se rasco la nuca y levanto a mei y recostó en la cama que se encontraba al lado de la del moreno.

Hermano no debiste haber estado sin polera la isiste perder la consciencia- konohamaru que ya estaba despierto hace unos minutos vio todo lo que había pasado

Konohamaru, viste todo cierto?- si vi todo todo y lo único que sé es que esta cada vez más loca por ti, el simple hecho de verte sin polera hiso que se desmayara

Tu sabes Muy bien que ese tipo de asuntos me cuesta cierto?-naruto se rascaba la nuca pensando en lo que le dijo su Hermano(un pequeño recordatorio, no son hermanos pero se sienten hermanos entre ellos) – Si yo fuera tú le daría una oportunidad o más que darle una oportunidad, me daría una oportunidad- konohamaru al decirlo eso recalco especialmente la palabra me- hermano en verdad no dejes que hinata sea un fantasma en tu corazón lo más probable es que no la vuelvas a ver ya han pasado 5 años y estamos por nuestra cuenta no tienes que culparte por tener que dejarla en la aldea, en serio quiero lo mejor para ti así que por favor date la oportunidad de conocer a la mizukage-naruto no respondió estaba pensando en todo lo que le había dicho konohamaru mientras miraba por la ventana .

NI naruto ni konohamaru se habían dado cuenta que Mei había escuchado la conversación ya que seguía recostada.

Sabes konohamaru tienes razón me daré una oportunidad al amor pero tengo miedo – konohamaru se levantó de la cama su pierna ya se encontraba recuperada solo le incomodaba un poco al caminar se paró al lado del rubio y paso su brazo por su hombro- Hermano no tengas miedo a que suceda lo mismo de nuevo te aseguro que esta vez no dejaremos que pase eso de nuevo puedes contar conmigo para todo, ahora me toca a mí ayudarte como cuando tú me consolaste por tener que dejar a moegui .

Gracias Hermano- naruto se dio media vuelta y abrazo fuertemente al moreno.

No hay de que para eso nos tenemos – konohamaru le correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Mierda Mierda Mierda naruto siente lo mismo por mí, nose nose nose que hacer, tengo que salir de aquí – al escuchar eso mei no sabía que hacer el corazón se le estaba acelerando a 1000 por lo que actuó a levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación, al ser tan liviana su escapada no la notaron los hermanos.

Bueno que haremos la mizukage todavía esta desmayada-konohamaru se dio vuelta para observar a la pelirroja pero noto que ya no estaba, konohamaru pensó- mierda si se da cuenta que escucho la conversación no se dará la oportunidad, que hago que hago , ya se tendré que ser rápido-bueno naruto llevare a la mizukage a donde las enfermeras – en ese mismo instante konohamaru corrió y salió de la habitación rápidamente antes que el rubio se diera vuelta para observar- Bien parece que no me vio, ahora todo será más fácil la mizukage tendrá las agallas para acercarse a naruto.

Naruto se colocó su polera manga corta blanca con flamitas naranjas en las mangas y el remolino naranja en el centro y recostó en el sofá de la habitación pensativo, a los minutos después konohamaru entro a la habitación acompañada de una enfermera.

Bueno muchacho puedes irte al parecer tu pierna ya está recuperada, pero nada de entrenamientos al menos po semanas – Baaah, bueno como sea al menos voy a poder salir, escuchaste naruto vayámonos a comernos unos platos de ramen.

Bueno Bueno porque tanto animo- naruto se levantó a buscar su chaqueta pero se dio cuenta que no estaba por ningún lugar- konohamaru? Has visto mi chaqueta ¿? – Rascándose la cabeza trato de recordar donde la había dejado – konohamaru pensó – Mierda se la tuvo que haber llevado la mizukage – Mmm nop no la he visto por ningún lado pero esa chaqueta ya estaba vieja puedes comprar otra- Mierda era mi preferida, dale no importa vámonos.

Konohamaru y naruto salieron del hospital buscando un puesto de ramen.

Bueno el capítulo queda hasta aquí nos vemos la próxima semana, si les gusta la historia recomiéndenla y denle favorito, gracias nos vemos.

Gracias por sus favoritos y follow a

- DarthMC

- The Joker JaJaJaJa

- YANDRACK

- Zafir09

- rjimenezarias

- karyu18

- Anacoreta

- Aliteru


	4. Chapter 4: Reencuentro

Bueno chicos aquí tienen la 4ta parte de esta historia, espero que el capítulo les guste y perdón por la demora pero las fiestas de fin de año y otros asuntos no me han dado mucho tiempo para escribir pero tratare de hacérmelo para poder continuar esta historia, bueno aquí los dejos con este cap

**Reencuentro**

Bueno Bueno porque tanto animo- naruto se levantó a buscar su chaqueta pero se dio cuenta que no estaba por ningún lugar- konohamaru? Has visto mi chaqueta ¿? – Rascándose la cabeza trato de recordar donde la había dejado – konohamaru pensó – Mierda se la tuvo que haber llevado la mizukage – Mmm nop no la he visto por ningún lado pero esa chaqueta ya estaba vieja puedes comprar otra- Mierda era mi preferida, dale no importa vámonos.

Konohamaru y naruto salieron del hospital buscando un puesto de ramen.

Mmmque pedirás naruto- creo que pediré un ramen extra grande con doble cerdo – parece que tienes un poco de hambre – y tú que pedirás?- yo pediré ramen normal pero me comeré mínimo 5 platos j aja j aja .

Nota del autor: Que manera de comer este par xD

El par término de comer ramen, una vez que pagaron empezaron a caminar por la aldea tranquilamente disfrutando la tranquilidad de esta.

Bueno Naruto tenemos que conseguir un piso no podemos acampar toda nuestra vida y lo sabes.

Si lo sé muy bien pero el dinero de donde lo sacamos para poder pagar el piso y al mismo tiempo nuestra comida ten en cuenta que no comemos poco konohamaru – Mmm tienes razón, pues tendremos que hacer misiones entonces no nos queda otra – si mal no recuerdas estamos a prueba todavía dudo que nos den misiones que nos paguen lo suficiente para poder pagar al menos el primer mes del piso – pues usa tus encantos hermano después de todo la mizukage te tiene muchas ganas – no digas mas eso idiota, yo sabré como acercarme a ella no tienes que entrometerte .

Naruto y konohamaru caminaron hasta la oficina de la mizukage, una vez afuera procedieron a llamar.

Mizukage-sama se puede?- el rubio al mismo tiempo toco un par de veces la puerta esperando una respuesta

/mientras naruto y konohamaru caminaban hacia la oficina/

Mei se encontraba hablando con una mujer que decía conocer a naruto y que tenía que hablar con el urgentemente por lo que Mei tuvo que mandar a llamar al rubio, Mei no tenía idea quien era y que sería lo importante que tenía que hablar con naruto.

Así que conoces a Naruto-kun se podría saber de ¿dónde? – Naruto es un viejo amigo lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños el resto no te incumbe – Mei tenía unas ganas de darle una golpiza a la chica por su actitud – Entonces ¿solo quieres hablar con él? o ¿quieres alguna tipo de misión?- Jejeje si lo que le tengo que decir cuenta como misión para mi seria de rango X(no se pregunten que rango es, más adelante entenderán) – Muy bien – Mei estaba un tanto celosa por que la bella chica hablara a solas con Naruto.

Mizukage-sama ¿Se puede entrar? – Por fin llego – Claro entra

Naruto procedió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con una hermosa Mei un tanto sonrojada y una hermosa chica de cabello blanco que le era cara conocida.

Narutooo!- La chica corrió hacia naruto y se le lanzo quedando colgada de su cuello, Mei al ver la escena tenía unas ganas de golpearla y sepultarla en lava pero tuvo que aguantarse

Sh…Shion que haces aquí? – Naruto no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse porque si ella estaba aquí era para algo- ¿Que Hago aquí? Pues vengo a cobrar tu palabra, necesito que me ayudes a traspasar mi poder a una nueva sacerdotisa – Quee! Estas de broma ¿Cierto? – Naruto no podía creer lo que le había pedido shion – Claro que no, tu prometiste que me ayudarías a crear un nuevo heredero de mi poder – Mei no podía creer lo que había escuchado, tenía un sentimiento de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo rabia por lo que había pedido shion- Mira shion es verdad que dije eso pero créeme no querrás, soy un desterrado tu orgullo y el de tu hijo piensa en eso – orgullo ni que nada, eres tremendamente poderoso, jinchuriki del kyubi, eres del clan uzumaki y me entere que eres un maestro sapo, dime que más se puede pedir eres el hombre perfecto.

En ese mismo instante Mei se levantó de su silla y se interpuso entre naruto y shion rápidamente y abofeteo a chica fuertemente una vez – No te atrevas a tratar a Naruto-kun Como un juguete o las pagaras ¿Entendido? – Naruto no creía que Mei estaba siendo protectora y que había golpeado a shion – Mei tranquilízate toma asiento, esto es solo un mal entendido de acuerdo- naruto agarro a Mei de los brazos y la ayudo a sentarse.

Mei se tranquilizó pero al mismo tiempo estaba profundamente ruborizada, por primera vez Naruto la había llamado Mei- Mierda que le pasa a esta! Muy Mizukage será pero Tu será mío – Me canse, shion yo no Hare nada ya que estoy muy confundido y no sería capaz de tener un hijo sin amor de por medio, así que si insistes puedes volver por donde llegaste me canse, ya fue suficiente todos estos años de soledad para que ahora me obliguen a eso.

Naruto en ese instante desapareció en un remolino de fuego, shion estaba llorando por el tal enojo y rechazo de Naruto, mientras que Mei pensaba en las palabras de Naruto "yo no Hare nada ya estoy muy confundido" Naruto espero que puedas darme una oportunidad en tu corazón dolido

Pensé que cumplirías tu palabra Naruto me decepcionaste, y yo que creía que tú eras el hombre perfecto- Shion, yo nunca seré perfecto, no sabes las cosas que he tenido que hacer, lo que he tenido que pasar, los errores que he cometido que siempre me pesaran, si de verdad me conocieras sabrías que es imposible que sea perfecto y no quisieras tener un heredero de tu poder que sea mi hijo.

Como tú digas Naruto mejor me voy – Shion procedió a retirarse de la sala en silencio con tristeza por no poder convencer a naruto.

Naruto se tomó la cabeza y se sentó en un sofá que estaba en la sala, estaba frustrado, no sabía que pensar, la llegada de Shion fue una confusión más en su cabeza que se sumaba a esas pesadillas que tenía todas las noches.

Flashback pesadilla

Naruto? Por favor tráelo de vuelta es lo único que te pediré en mi vida

Este es el lazo que quiero romper!

Eres un mounstro! Uzumaki Naruto!

No NO No es mentira! Es mentiraa!

Ahora Conocerás lo que es el Dolor!

Eres un Demonio no te puedes controlar!

Eres un peligro para todos Aquí!

Naruto no me abandones Por favor!

Te amo Naruto! Este es mi camino del ninja

-Naruto despertó repentinamente después de esa última palabra – Hinata! – Solo es otro sueño Solo es otro sueño naruto, Hinata ¿Dónde estás?

Fin Flashback

Naruto?- Mei le hablo a naruto tiernamente sentándose al lado de él – Te sientes bien?- Si Me.. Mizukage sama no se preocupe no es nada- Te veo y mi instinto me dice que estas mintiendo – En verdad estoy muy confundido, tengo la cabeza en otro planeta en verdad no sé qué hacer- quieres despejarte? Te ofrezco una misión, que dices? – Es una buena idea, de algo me servirá además tenemos que pagar la habitación con konohamaru asi que me apunto – Me alegra, entonces mañana vengan partiremos a primera hora – Gracias mizukage sama nos vemos mañana – Ehh Naruto se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para retirarse – Ehh Naruto? – Si?- naruto giro para responderle- Iner de Mei: Vamos mei tu puedes solo tienes que soltarlo – eehh Nada Nada puedes retirarte – Entonces hasta mañana – Naruto salió de la sala.

Mei se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar en círculos tomándose la cabeza- Mierda Mierda por que no puedo decírselo porque por qué.

/Konohamaru En el apartamento /

Haber konohamaru hay que ordenar este desorden si no lo hago yo este baka no lo hará

Konohamaru hiso 3 clones que lo ayudaron a ordenar, barrer y a cocinar ya que no podían gastar tanto dinero en ramen ya que tenían que pagar alquiler, después de media hora ya habían terminado todo.

Bueno solo queda que el arroz y el cerdo estén listos, este baka cuando llegara?

Volví!- naruto entro e inmediatamente se lanzó al sofá y se recostó

Falta poco para la comida perezoso – gracias tengo un hambre de los mil demonios – En donde andabas? Te vez preocupado de algo – Shion vino a la aldea a que le pagara mi palabra (suspirando) – ¿Enserio? No estés de broma naruto – es en serio – y que le dijiste – La rechacé obviamente no puedo tener un hijo, menos con la confusión que tengo en mi cabeza es estos momentos – ¿Sigues con esos sueños? – Cada noche desde que nos fuimos de la aldea, pero últimamente hinata sale mucho y me ha hecho volver a pensar en ella, el sentimiento que tenía por ella todavía no se acaba, sé muy bien que es muy poco probable que nos veamos de nuevo pero no sé qué hacer en verdad – ¿Que tienes en mente? – Mañana tenemos una misión a primera hora tenemos que ir a la oficina de Mei temprano para que nos den los detalles, espero que eso me sirva para despejarme algo – eso espero, bueno a comer.

/el grupo de sasuke /

Buenos días hermano – sasuke salía de la tienda mostrando una clara cara de que durmió mucho

Buenos días sasuke, como dormiste?- itachi estaba revisando su equipo como todo buen ninja sentado en un tronco

Perfecto diría yo, y kakashi sensei dónde está? – rascándose la cabeza

Esta arriba en la copa del árbol – en ese mismo instante kakashi aterrizo al lado del tronco del árbol – Uff estamos cerca de la aldea de la Niebla, podríamos pasar a reabastecernos – No crees que nos harán problemas por ser de otra aldea- itachi no estaba seguro si pasar a la aldea de la niebla o no- No creo, la mizukage y la hokage se conocen y si especificamos bien nuestra visita nos deberían dejar entrar sin problemas – Pero kakashi sensei olvido que nosotros somos criminales rango S para ellos – No te preocupes tsunade antes de partir me paso esta carta por si alguna aldea nos hacía problemas.

Buenos entonces partamos y nos quedamos hoy en la aldea – itachi se levantó y se puso sus implementos para prepararse para partir.

/ En la oficina de Mei /

Bueno muchachos la misión es de rango C por lo que no les costara en lo más mínimo solo tiene que transportar una caravana a un pueblo que se encuentra a unas horas de aquí

Entendido Mizukage- sama

/Toc-toc/ Mizukage Sama es Urgente hay 2 criminales en la puerta de la aldea

Pues acaben con ellos entonces – Es imposible mizukage sama son de rango S y tienen esos ojos del demonio – Rango S? Ojos? – Naruto pensó en esas palabras – solo pueden ser ellos – Naruto desapareció en un rayo – Mierda Mierda Espera Hermano! – Que paso?- sus fantasmas del pasado volvieron, agárrese de mi hombro mizukage llegares ahora mismo a la puerta ahora mismo- Ok – Konohamaru desapareció en un destello y llego a la puerta en un milisegundo.

En el lugar había un silencio profundo, Mei no entendía que pasaba no sabía quiénes eran a excepto por los uchihas que se notaban claramente.

Na…Naruto? Konohamaru? Son ustedes? – kakashi no creía a quienes tenía en frente después de tanto tiempo al fin los había encontrado, pero ahora venía lo peor de todo, su reacción.

Ka..Kashi sensei? Que hace aquí y por qué con sasuke e itachi?- Naruto estaba profundamente confundido, que hacia kakashi con sasuke e itachi.

Han pasado más de 5 años Naruto, has cambiado un montón – kakashi estaba muy impactado por el gran cambio de su ex-alumno y konohamaru

¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí y que hace un ninja de konoha con 2 criminales de Rango S?- Mei sonaba desafiante y preocupada por Naruto que se había encontrado su sensei

Somos Shinobis de konoha – sasuke respondió rápidamente a la mizukage

Veníamos a reabastecernos, no estamos buscando conflicto Mizukage sama- itachi como siempre serio mostraba respeto hacia Mei

Como que Volvieron a la Aldea? – Naruto estaba Aún más confundido, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y encontrarse con esas caras le trajo muchos recuerdos.

Si dobe, volvimos con itachi para hablar contigo pero nos enteramos de lo que ocurrió durante la invasión a konoha, sentí tanta impotencia en destruir toda la aldea después de todo eres mi mejor amigo dobe, por eso vine a buscarte – sasuke se acercó a naruto quedando frente a él.

Queremos que vuelvas Naruto, a tu aldea con tus amigos están todos esperándote Naruto igual que ha konohamaru que no tuvo culpa alguna igual que tu – kakashi esperaba que naruto dijera que si pero él sabía que sería natural que hubiera un rechazo después de todo el daño que la aldea le provoco.

No, No a mí la aldea me abandono, me traiciono, yo arriesgue todo por la aldea y me dieron la espalda después de ser su salvador y ahora pertenezco junto a konohamaru a la aldea de la niebla- Si somos ninjas de la niebla, y menos a una aldea que no respeta a sus hokages, no les importo nada.- konohamaru molesto por recordar lo ocurrido ese día

Naruto eso fue culpa del consejo el cual ya no está, están todos esperándote, sakura, tsunade, iruka, shikamaru, kiba, y Hinata me pidió que hiciera lo posible por llevarte de vuelta ella nunca te olvido, por favor naruto vuelve con nosotros a la aldea - Hinata? – Si naruto hinata ella me pidió llorando junto con sakura que te lleváramos de vuelta tal como te pidieron que me llevaras a mí una vez, asi que ahora naruto me toca a mí traerte de vuelta – sasuke tenía intenciones de pelear si era necesario para traerlo de vuelta.

Naruto ahora pertenece a la aldea escondida en la niebla, ya lo escucharon el no volverá- Mei estaba enfadada ya por la insistencia de los uchihas y de kakashi, además al escuchar lo de hinata y verle cambiar la cara a naruto sintió algo y se dio cuenta que naruto no amaría a nadie más aparte de a esa chica lo que la dejo descolocada.

Naruto! Te diré todo ahora, Akatsuki está preparado para todo, quieren reanudar la cacería de bijus y entre esos objetivos estas tú, además unieron fuerzas con un tal dâkuyami y a Orochimaru, sus ataques pueden ser en cualquier momento por lo que necesitamos tu ayuda y la de konohamaru para luchar contra ellos por esa razón fuimos a konoha a buscarte – dâkuyami dijiste?- Si dâkuyami por lo que tengo es una gran masa de oscuridad que tomo forma de humano y tiene un poder inimaginable según algunos – Mierda Naruto nosotros lo habíamos sellado que hace libre- No lo sé konohamaru pero eso es peligroso y más entando junto a madara y a orochimaru.

Entonces Naruto que dices vuelves? – No lo sé, pero quiero ayudarte contra akatsuki no dejare que persigan a los bijus

En ese instante por la puerta sur de la aldea se sintió un gran ruido y una nube de humo apareció en el cielo.

Que fue eso? El sonido fue muy fuerte- Mei preocupada envió a sus anbus a revisar que había ocurrido – Empezó Naruto tendremos que luchar.

Naruto, sasuke , itachi, kakashi y konohamaru subieron a la azotea de un edificio y pudieron observar a un gran serpiente y a deidara volando con sus aves de arcilla, alrededor de la serpiente se encontraban al menos una veintena de ninjas y a kabuto liderando el batallón

Mei! Nosotros nos encargaremos tu preocúpate y maneja la evacuación por favor te juro que protegeré a este pueblo como si fuera mi familia- SI Si eso hare, cuídate Naruto – Mei desapareció en niebla.

Naruto se puso en frente de los demás, a la izquierda de naruto se encontraba itachi y sasuke con sus mangekyus activados y a la derecha de naruto estaba kakashi con su ojo descubierto junto a konohamaru con sus ojos anaranjados.

Bueno Llego la Hora de peliar – El que menos oponente mate, invitara una ronda de ramen después de esto – dijo konohamaru que estaba elongando – Vamoos!

Los 5 empezaron a correr en dirección a sus oponente

Vamos! Nuestro objetivo es capturar al rubio a los otros mátenlos, a la cargaa! – Kabuto levanto su brazo y todos los ninjas y serpientes empezaron a ir en dirección a los 5.

**Fin del cap de esta semana espero que les gustase, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión e ideas si es que quieren aportar y recomendar la historia, nos vemos la próxima semana!**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5: Batalla en la niebla

_**Aquí llego el cap de la semana espero que lo disfruten me tomo trabajo juntar los jutsus ya que no son inventados son originales de juegos y del anime y por favor pasen por mi perfil y voten en la encuesta que sería de muchísima ayuda para la historia eso sería todos los dejo con el capítulo 5 de esta historia de Destierro!**_

El lugar en el que se libraría la batalla estaba ya en su mayoría evacuado por la rápida acción de los ninjas de la niebla y de la mizukage la cual se estaba observando todo desde el edificio mizukage el cual tenía una barrera para que no resultara dañado ya que albergaba a todos adentro.

Sasuke: Aquí vienen déjenme a mí las serpientes estoy muy familiarizado con ellas y se cómo atacarlas /"Sasuke invoco un Gran Halcón el cual se veía imponente comparado con las serpientes" / Konohamaru te sientes preparado para esta batalla?

Konohamaru: Claro que si aunque no lo creas estoy casi al mismo nivel de Naruto siempre y cuando no use a Kurama

Sasuke: Con eso me basta, tú te encargaras de Deidara

Konohamaru: Entendido pero Deidara Pelea por aire, ¿cómo luchare contra él?

En eso el Halcón de Sasuke se acercó a Konohamaru y se inclinó como dando a entender que estaba a su servicio

Konohamaru: Entiendo, suerte aunque no creo que la necesiten /Konohamaru salto al lomo del Halcón y emprendió vuelo a una gran velocidad.

Bueno yo iré a apoyar a Konohamaru con mis cuervos "En eso una montón de cuervos se juntaron y formaron un cuervo del mismo tamaño que el Halcón, nadie había visto a Itachi hacer eso antes al menos Sasuke que era el que estaba más tiempo con él, Itachi procedió a marcharse en busca de Konohamaru que estaba rondando en el aire esperando a que empezara la batalla"

Bueno nosotros estaremos en tierra supongo, Naruto crea algunos clones nos ayudaran mucho contra el batallón pero no crees muchos unos 2 están bien pero hacelos resistentes- Ok kurama escuchaste a Kakashi necesito tu chakra en esos clones- **Entendido, pero me daré en lujo de manejar uno yo mismo **– "Aparecieron dos clones de Naruto los cuales tenían colmillos y ojos rojos" – No quiero gastar mucho tiempo en esto vámonos ya – "Los 3 empezaron a correr contra el batallón ".

**Nota del autor: Desde este momento todas las peleas son simultáneas, espero que les gusten trate de hacerlas lo más bestiales a lo que fue el súper entrenamiento ya ocurrido.**

Sasuke estaba unos metros delante de Naruto y Kakashi - Espera Sasuke no vayas a lo loco – Descuida Naruto con el odio que tuve gane algo – Ehh? – La defensa perfecta ¡SUSANOO! – "Salió un Susano de color morado alrededor de Sasuke el cual choco contra los ninjas enemigos abriéndose camino para llegar hasta Kabuto – Yo distraeré a este por mientras ustedes encárguense del resto – "Kakashi creo un Raikiri en sus dos manos y empezó a deslizarse entre los ninjas cortando a algunos y a los despistados matándolos, Naruto no se quedó atrás ya que se dio cuenta que un jounin atacaría a Kakashi por la espalda.

Jounin: Muere ya bastardo molestoso Doton: Doro Ryu (Dragón de Tierra)- Un dragón de tierra se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a kakashi el cual seguía asesinando ninjas con el Raikiri (Nota: Donde mueren fácil les dejare que son chunin algunos ninjas, los jounin como el que ataco duraran más y serán los que queden y hagan pelea)

Naruto se usó el hiraishin apareciendo en las espaldas de kakashi – Te cubro tú sigue Doton: Doryuheki (Pared de tierra) – Una vez que detuvo el dragón de tierra salto arriba del muro quedando frente a 10 ninjas – Aquí viene el contra ataque estúpidos, espero que sepan usar el agua Katon: Goka Messhitsu – Naruto expulso de su boca una gran cantidad de fuego que se expandió creando una gigantesca cortina de fuego – Ninjas: Todos paren el fuego! Suiton: Suijinheki (Muro de Agua) – 4 ninjas contraatacaron el Jutsu de fuego de Naruto, el agua cuando chocó contra el fuego empezaron a crear gran cantidad de vapor lo cual favoreció a kakashi el cual uso el jutsu de ocultación en la niebla que copio de Zabuza y acababa con los ninjas de menor nivel.

/Sasuke/

Tu pelearas conmigo Kabuto – Pff crees que puedes derrotarme así de fácil – Pff si no recuerdo mal me contaron por ahí que Naruto siendo un pequeño niño estúpido casi te derrota con un rasengan solamente – "Kabuto se enfureció al recordar eso y se lanzó contra Sasuke"- Eso es Mentira! "sus dos manos tomaron un color azul" – Pues si quieres pelear así "Sasuke saco su espada la cual empezó a transmitir algunos rayos" venga! – Sasuke y Kabuto libraban una batalla cercana sin usos de ninjutsu hasta el momento y con un Fuerte ruido de explosiones que se sentía desde todos lados de la aldea.

/Itachi, Konohamaru Vs Deidara/

Ahora conocerán lo que es el verdadero art! Shī Tsū **(lo pueden buscar como C2 por si tiene la Duda)** En eso Deidara quedo sobre un dragón gigante de arcilla el cual comenzó a tiran aves que empezaron a seguir a Itachi.

Itachi: Konohamaru, Deidara me mantendrá ocupado con estas aves ya que me conoce tu tienes que derrotarlo tú puedes

Konohamaru: Ok "Konohamaru ataco a Deidara con fuego ya que el agua en el aire no es muy efectivo" Katon: Hosenka no jutsu (Llamas de Fénix) – Salieron varias llamaradas rumbo a Deidara el cual empezó las esquivo al girar - Necesitas más que eso para tocarme solamente - Eso es lo crees! Rasengan! "Konohamaru había creado un clon en el momento en que Deidara giro para esquivar el ataque" – Mierda! "Deidara Esquivo por poco el ataque de Konohamaru pero tuvo que abandonar su dragón ya que quedó en su mayor parte destrozado con el rasengan del moreno" Lo siento pequeño pero ¡KATSU! "Deidara Cayo en otro dragón de arcilla mientras que el dragón que estaba dañado por el rasengan exploto en una inmensa explosión" Jajaja solo quedas tu Itachi! – Nunca debes subestimar a tu contrincante Imbécil Katon: Hosenka no jutsu! "Una nube de cenizas ródeo a Deidara este alcanzo a cubrirse y se creó una inmensa nube de fuego que lo hizo caer en una laguna que se encontraba en un parque".

Deidara: Mierda el primero que me hace caer tan rápido de mi dragón, no debí subestimarlo tiene razón en eso.

Konohamaru cayó nuevamente en el halcón y partió en busca de Deidara junto a itachi que ya había terminado con la bandada de aves de arcilla.

/Dentro de la barrera/

Mizukage-sama se estiman que hasta el momento los daños estructurales de la aldea son mínimos hasta el momento, la batalla entre Konohamaru y Deidara se está librando en un parque al igual que el resto de las batallas, el número de bajas ninjas aliadas es de 0.

Entendido, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en ellos. "Mei no podía aguantar ver a Naruto arriesgando su vida por la aldea a la que ella debía proteger pero ella sabía que tenía que estar en este momento con su pueblo".

**Kakashi y Naruto**

Kakashi ya había acabado con la niebla y sus raikiris con al menos unos 10 ninjas mientras que los clones de kurama se encontraban peleando mano a mano contra las serpiente que eran una gran cantidad y de todos tamaños, kurama las tenían controladas pero no podía acabar con ellas ya que siempre aparecían más.

Una vez que el vapor se dispersó Naruto y Kakashi quedaron juntos en frente a los 10 ninjas restantes.

Kakashi ya has gastado mucho chakra tienes que medirte – Lo sé pero no pensé que mi estado físico estaba tan malo "soltando una risa inocente como las de Sai".

Pues verán par de idiotas que nosotros no somos como los que cayeron, nosotros somos jounin renegados de otras aldeas y en mi caso yo era ambu por lo cual les costara y en su caso morirán

Kakashi: Conozco a muchos que han dicho lo mismo pero te informo que ahora peleare en serio "Kakashi activo su mangekyu Sharingan" – Bueno puedo apreciar que son 10 contra 2 por lo que no creo que les moleste que use mi modo sabio "Naruto cerró los ojos y el contorno de sus ojos se volvió Naranja" Vamos! Kakashi.

Naruto empezó una pelea a golpes con 5 ninjas al mismo tiempo- Ninja desc: Gokakyu no jutsu! (Bola de fuego) Mientras que otro le lanzo una ráfaga fuuton provocando que el jutsu aumentara considerablemente su tamaño – Naruto: Suiton Suijinheki (Pared de agua) "Naruto detuvo el jutsu pero no se dio cuenta el Ambu enemigo le había lanzado una Enorme Ola la cual impacto de lleno en Naruto mandándolo lejos – (tosiendo) Mi…erda no me di cuenta me tomo por sorpresa, necesito deshacerme al menos de 3 de ellos rápidamente "En eso Naruto recuerda los kunais herencia de su padre y sacando 3 de ellos" Con esto bastara – Ambu: Te dije mocoso esta será tu última Pelea – "Naruto se levantó y sonrió" Bueno entonces la disfrutare.

Naruto empezó a correr en dirección a los 5 lanzando 3 kunais que cayeron en los pies de los ninjas, estos no le tomaron importancia a esos kunais lo que fue su mayor error.

Despídete de este mundo mocoso Katon: Goryuka no jutsu! (Gran dragón de fuego) "Se levantó un inmenso dragón el cual se dirigía hacia naruto el cual contraataco con el mismo jutsu".

Otro ninja le ataco con kunais que tenían impregnado chakra con elemento rayo los cuales Naruto esquivo rápidamente gracias a su modo sabio, en ese momento Naruto desapareció en un destello quedando detrás del primer ninja el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y murió con un corte en el cuello de Naruto el cual después de provocar la muerte del ninja desapareció nuevamente quedando atrás del segundo ninja el cual tampoco tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero el Ambu que ya conocía esta habilidad de Naruto se adelantó ataco con shurikens a Naruto el cual estaba detrás del ninja, Naruto al percatarse de esto desapareció si poder asesinar al ninja el cual quedo lleno de shurikens por el ataque del Ambu.

Ambu: Mierda donde se metió "Los 3 ninjas restantes estaban en guardia ya que conocían la especialidad de Naruto por algo era el rayo naranja"

Naruto: "Se encontraba bajo tierra pensando en cómo podía terminar con los otros 2, Tengo que llevarlos a la laguna ya me encargue de los que usaban suiton, bueno vamos a ello Naruto junto las manos y la tierra empezó a moverse la tierra debajo de los pies de los 3 ninjas empezó a elevarse por lo cual a estos no les quedo más opción que saltar a la laguna".

Ambu: Tenemos que salir del agua este es su territorio – jounin desconocido: Salgamos rápido!

Ni lo piensen Katon: Hibashiri "Alrededor de la laguna había una gran pared de fuego que impedía que salieran los jounin"

Ambu: Mierda tengan mucho cuidado estando en el agua tenemos total desventaja! "El ambu estaba muy preocupado porque sabía que estaba en peligro su vida al no poder salir de la laguna".

Naruto todavía no se mostraba, estaba bajo el agua preparando su siguiente jugada la cual tenía que ser letal no podía malgastar chakra así como así ya que sus jutsus eran fuertes pero pedían mucho a cambio.

Naruto: Bien vamos Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu "debajo del agua un gran tiburón se formó y se dirigió directo a un ninja enemigo"

Ambu y ninja desc: Cuidado! Debajo del agua "En ese instante el ninja miro al agua y del agua salió un el tiburón acabando totalmente con el ninja".

Eso no es todo! Suiton: Shigure "El tiburón que se encontraba en el aire por el salto con el cual salió del agua se convirtió en una nube de agua la cual soltó proyectiles de agua en dirección al otro ninja el cual esquivo la gran mayoría hábilmente pero al ser el ataque de todos los ángulos quedo totalmente penetrado por los proyectiles cayendo en batalla"

Ambu: Mierda Mierda! "pensando: Estoy frente a un maestro tanto en agua como en fuego no sé cómo librarme de esta"

Naruto: Hey tú! Eran una molestia esos ninjas ¿no? "Naruto salió del agua quedando al descubierto" Ahora será una pelea justa tu contra mi ¿Qué te parece?

Ambu: Te acabare veras "El Ambu estaba lleno de rabia por ver como Naruto acababa tan rápido y de forma efectiva con sus compañeros"

¿No aprendes a no fanfarronear acaso? Pero como quieras "Naruto empezó a pelear a golpes con el Ambu, la pelea estaba pareja ya que el ambu era bastante rápido pero naruto al tener el modo sabio podía leer parte de sus movimientos"

El ambu dio un salto para atrás y le lanzo una bola de fuego al rubio el cual con un Suiton: Suijun formo un escudo de agua, en ese momento un clon de Naruto se acercó por detrás al ambu logrando tocarlo pero no hacerle daño ya que el ambu reacciono rápido y acabo con el clon de una patada.

Este es tu fin despídete de este mundo "El ambu vio como Naruto desapareció y lo único que pensó fue que estaba detrás de el por lo que giro rápidamente y se encontró con un Naruto con la palma de su Mano abierta en dirección de a su pecho".

¡Katon: Tenrō! Naruto puso su Mano en el pecho del Ambu el cual empezó a gritar del dolor, Naruto lo agarró del cuello y lo levanto.

Ambu: (tosiendo) Qu..e Me i.. coff coff

Te bloquee tus canales de chakra por lo que no puedes hacer nada que incluya chakra, así que elige como quieres que sea tu muerte te daré ese regalo.

Pu..Púdrete maldito zángano coff coff – Bueno como tú quieras "Naruto soltó al Ambu el cual al no poder usar chakra se hundió rápidamente y al estar con todo ese cansancio al no poder manipular chakra murió ahogado en la laguna.

Naruto: por fin acabe.

**Kakashi**

Somos 5 contra 1 estas seguro que no quieres llamar a tu mami? Jajaja "Los ninjas se burlaban de Kakashi el cual no prestaba atención a sus burlas

Solamente les digo, los que han visto este ojo no han vivido para contarlo sin excepción alguna por lo que si fuera ustedes presto atención a la pelea y dejo de fanfarronear.

Pues venga veamos si lo que dices es cierto por lo que me dicen le robaste ese ojo a tu mejor amigo y con ese ojo mataste a tu compañera jaja – Basta me aburrí de ustedes manga de bastardos de mierda "Kakashi levanto sus manos y formo un sello con cada una y se formó una nube negra que expulsaba pequeños rayos, la nube estaba ubicada sobre Kakashi y los ninjas enemigos, Kakashi estaba lleno de ira por lo que hablaron acerca de sus amigos y sobre todo óbito" No se atrevan a hablar así de ellos! ¡Raiton: Kaminari! "Cayeron 3 rayos sobre uno de los ninjas el cual murió al instante, al ver esto los 4 ninjas restantes cambiaron rotundamente sus caras a una cara de terror por ver a él peliblanco tan lleno de rabia" se los advertí sobre este ojo "Kakashi empezó a usar el Kamui sobre uno de los ninjas el cual quedo partido por la mitad por el Kamui de Kakashi, Kakashi formo un raikiri en su mano y corriendo rápidamente casi a la velocidad de Naruto, atravesó con su mano a otro sujeto el cual solo grito del dolor" Ahora ustedes dos despídanse de este mundo ¡Suiton: Haran Banshō! "Se levantó una gran cantidad de agua los ninjas quedaron rodeados por el agua la cual cayo en masa junto con una gran cantidad de rayos, los ninjas quedaron aplastados por el agua y quemados por la electricidad de los potentes rayos de Kakashi.

Naruto: Mierda Kakashi se te fue la mano eso fue una masacre.

Kakashi: "Ya se encontraba un poco más relajado" Tienes razón lo siento pero dijeron cosas que no tuvieron que haber dicho nunca en sus vidas y menos ellos.

No te preocupes igual se lo merecían – Terminamos aquí tenemos que ir a apoyar a Sasuke – Vamos rápido Sensei!

Mientras Kakashi y Naruto tenían sus peleas Sasuke y Kabuto se lanzaban todo su arsenal tanto Sasuke con jutsu de fuego como Kabuto con jutsus agua y tierra para defenderse y atacar.

Kabuto: Sera hasta la próxima Sasuke

Sasuke: No te escaparas Maldito cobarde termina lo que empezaste

Kabuto: Lo siento pero mi objetivo aquí ya está cumplido no necesito quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

Sasuke: Detente! "En eso Kabuto de disolvió entre puras serpientes las cuales desaparecieron al instante junto a kabuto" Mierda.

Grito desconocido: **CUIDADO! – AHHHHHH! (SONIDO DE EXPLOSION) MIERDA RESISTE!**

_**Aquí termina el capítulo de esta semana espero que les allá gustad, trate de hacer la pelea lo más buena posible todavía falta la batalla completa de konohamaru e Itachi vs Deidara la cual estará en el próximo cap.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews me serie de mucha ayuda escuchar sus opiniones y comentarios además de sus favoritos y follow, por favor pasen por mi perfil y voten por la pareja que quieren que se forme en la historia en verdad necesito que voten en la encuesta o dejen su voto por reviews**_


	6. Chapter 6: Batalla en la niebla parte 2

**Hola a todos espero que estén bien, aquí les dejo la parte 2 de Batalla en la niebla, espero que les guste y lo disfruten, si fuera así agradecería sus follows y favoritos además de sus reviews.**

Naruto junto a Kakashi llegaron en donde se encontraba Sasuke y escucharon esos Gritos desgarradores que se escucharon tan fuertes que a los presentes se les erizo la piel.

Kakashi: Que fueron esos gritos? Algo malo ocurrió de seguro

Naruto y Sasuke hablaron al mismo tiempo – E..sas voces? Itachi? Konohamaru? – "Tanto Naruto como Sasuke empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas al lugar del que provenían los gritos.

**Minutos antes**

Konohamaru aterrizo con el Halcón junto a itachi el cual había desaparecido su cuervo gigante- Jeje Pues no debí nunca subestimarlos fue un gran error mío, pero no es suficiente para acabar conmigo "Deidara se levantó a duras penas y se sacudió su ropa sacándose de encima el polvo de su ropa" – Este será tu fin deidara has provocado mucho daño a todos – Jajaja que chistoso que es todo esto lo dice un ex- Akatsuki que traiciono a los suyos además de asesinarlos por capricho de un viejo ladrón de ojos, Mhh que mal Itachi tan fuerte y te usan como un arma y te lanzan al tacho de basura – Despídete de este mundo! "Konohamaru armo un rasengan en su mano y se preparaba para partir hacia el rubio pero algo lo detuvo, era el brazo de Itachi" – Descuida Konohamaru, esta pelea es un asunto personal entre él y yo – Pe..Pero – Nada, déjame esta pelea a mí ya hiciste suficiente – Entendido.

Deidara: Itachi solo te advierto que ya no soy el deidara que conociste en nuestra primera pelea.

Itachi: Lo tengo más que presente pero te digo que ese ojo que entrenaste no será suficiente "Soltando una risa leve pero no perdiendo su seriedad que lo caracteriza".

Ahora veras lo que es el verdadero arte! Imbécil Kibaku nendo: Sochoes – "Al frente de Deidara se formaron 2 pajaros los cuales se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia Itachi" – Pff Simplemente patético "Itachi el cuerpo de Itachi se desarmo prácticamente en una gran cantidad de cuervos, logrando esquivar a los pájaros explosivos que le había lanzado Deidara" – Pff eso no es nada no eres más que un debilucho – Grrr! Como te atreves a insultar al verdadero arte! – Ja si crees que eso es arte ahora conocerás lo que es el arte del ilusionismo "Itachi abrió sus ojos a mas no poder mostrando sus ojos que con el simple hecho de verlos daba escalofríos" – Eso no servirá conmigo de nuevo Itachi, entrene mucho para no caer en eso ¿sabes? – Nadie en este mundo me conoce completamente o sabe lo que puedo mostrar, sus Serás el primero que vea esto y no vivirás para contarlo "Itachi empezó a pelear a golpes con Deidara ya que este no es el fuerte del rubio, por lo que le convenía estar a esa distancia para lo que quería lograr, Deidara estaba cubriéndose de los fuertes golpes que propinaba Itachi hasta que en un momento Itachi encontró un hueco en la defensa de Deidara por lo cual el moreno hizo aparecer un brazo de su Susano e agarro fuertemente de Deidara de su cuerpo dejándolo completamente inmóvil " Ahora conocerás lo que es la ilusión "El Susano de Itachi el cual se encontraba en su perfecto estado atrajo a Deidara a su cara quedando este de Frente al Rubio el cual solo con su ojo izquierdo abierto miraba como en las cavidades de los ojos del Susano se formaba una especie de Sharingan" – ¿C..omo es esto posible? No lo permitiré! "Itachi estaba preparado para darle el golpe de gracia a Deidara pero este empezó a inflarse considerablemente" – Mierda lo usara! "Deidara provoco una inmensa explosión la cual destruyo una parte de la aldea la cual no resulto ser de inmuebles pero el daño había cambiado el paisaje considerablemente, la explosión provoco que itachi saliera expulsado lejos del lugar".

Deidara: "Deidara se encontraba planeando en una de sus aves" Ja cayo totalmente en mi señuelo, pero no logramos capturar a Naruto "Deidara miro de reojo como Kabuto se escapaba de Sasuke" Bueno les dejare un regalo y me iré "Deidara salto de su ave en dirección a Itachi el cual se encontraba tirado en el piso tratando de recuperarse del impacto de semejante explosión, Deidara desenfundo un Kunai el cual tenía algo extraño" Mueree! De una buena vez Itachi! "Deidara cuando se encontraba próximo a Itachi quedo totalmente cegado por un gran luz que cubrió totalmente el cuerpo de Itachi" Que mierda es eso! "Deidara choco con el cuerpo de Itachi el cual estaba dentro de esa luz que parecía más un destello, Deidara sintió que enterró ese kunai en algo pero no sabía que era".

Nota del autor: Desde que Deidara salto del Ave hasta que toco suelo enterrando el kunai paso a una velocidad alta por lo cual no duro tanto a como se leyó arriba, desde ahora es todo a velocidad normal.

Kakashi y Naruto junto a Sasuke llegaron al lugar de la explosión y se encontraron a Deidara con un kunai empuñado arriba de Itachi que se encontraba en el piso, pero Naruto mas en específico se encontraba con una cara que no podía creer lo que veía en ese momento, Konohamaru se encontraba entremedio de Itachi y Deidara deteniendo el kunai de Deidara solamente que este por el poco tiempo que tuvo quedo con el Kunai de Deidara enterrado en el centro de su pecho.

Naruto: ¿Ko..ko..Konohamaru? "Naruto estaba en shock al ver como la sangre de su hermano fluía por el brazo de Deidara y al mismo tiempo tocaba piso dejando un charco de sangre"

Deidara al ver que Konohamaru fue el que se interpuso entre él y Itachi no pudo hacer más que sonreír "Deidara pensó que no puedo haber sido mejor que Konohamaru se cruzara en su ataque pero él sabía que estando cerca de un Naruto con ira no viviría para contarlo por lo que rápidamente soltó su Kunai dejándolo en el pecho del moreno y salto agarrándose de un ave de arcilla empezando su retirada, Deidara ya había cumplido su objetivo, rio y se retiró con su aire de victoria".

Deidara: Si fuera ustedes me apuro "dijo mientras volaba a rumbo desconocido".

Los 3 que estaban en shock corrieron a socorrer a Konohamaru, Naruto tomo a Konohamaru entre sus brazos y retiro el kunai el cual estaba hueco y del salía un líquido morado que se mezclaba con la sangre del moreno.

Itachi se levantó, estaba empapado en sangre cuando capto lo que había ocurrido se acercó a Konohamaru y al darse cuenta del Kunai que Naruto tenía en sus manos supo de inmediatamente de lo que se trataba.

Itachi: Mierda ese Kunai contiene un veneno especial que creo Sasori, debemos ir con un especialista en este momento tiene 3 días para recibir la cura o quedara con secuelas gravísimas tanto que preferirá la muerte.

Naruto estaba con la cabeza agachada llorando de ira por no poder proteger a su amigo y hermano a su familia, en ese instante llegaron los ninjas de la aldea de la niebla junto con Mei la cual al ver esa imagen pensó lo peor.

Naruto! "corrió directo al rubio pero un peliblanco la detuvo con su brazo y la miro" – No Mizukage sama por favor "Kakashi ya conocía a Naruto y sabía lo que ocurriría era extraño que todavía no explote de la rabia" – Mei no sabía que hacer quería ayudar se sentía inútil a pesar de ser la Mizukage pero de repente todos callaron cuando vieron al rubio levantarse con su hermano en brazos el cual se encontraba desmayado por el efecto del veneno.

Naruto: Nunca pensé que haría o diría esto de nuevo pero volveré a la aldea para que Tsunade trate a Konohamaru, pero yo hay no conozco a nadie solo seré una persona más.

Kakashi: Ok.

Mei al escuchar a Naruto decir eso se le acelero el Corazón no podía dejar que se marchara así de fácil pero ella sabía que la vida de Konohamaru estaba en juego y que Tsunade era la persona indicada para eso.

Naruto-kun Iré contigo no te dejare ir por tu cuenta – "Naruto miro a Mei" No puedo permitir eso tienes que estar con tu pueblo – No importa Ao se puede hacer cargo perfectamente en mi ausencia "Mei miro a Ao con una cara de Apóyame o mueres por lo que Ao entendió perfectamente lo que quería la pelirroja" – Sería un Honor dirigir a la aldea en su ausencia Mizukage sama – "Naruto cambio de tema y miro a Itachi el cual estaba un poco más relajado, no entendía porque konohamaru se sacrificó por el" Itachi tienes como comunicarte con Konoha? – "Itachi y los otros no podían entender de adonde Naruto saco toda esa tranquilidad" Ehh si siempre tengo a mis cuervos rondando por esos lugares – Ok, necesito que le entregues un mensaje a Tsunade-san por favor dile que use mi Ultimo regalo en frente del hospital se lo agradecería mucho – Ok "Itachi cerro sus ojos y se concentró en los cuervos que tenía rondando por la aldea".

Pensamiento de Kakashi: en verdad quiere hacer eso? Seria inhumano el gasto que tendría.

**En la aldea de Konoha junto a Tsunade**

Iva Tsunade junto a Sakura e Hinata caminado por las calles de konoha.

Gracias chicas por acompañarme a comprar prepararemos una buena cena como recompensa – No se preocupe Tsunade-sensei era lo que menos podíamos hacer – Además no tenemos nada que hacer ha habido mucha tranquilidad Kurenai-sensei no puede tomar misiones por su condición – en eso tienen razón en verdad a estado todo muy tranquilo.

En eso las tres sintieron como una bandada se cuervos que rondaba el lugar empezaron a lanzar esos gritos que caracterizan a los cuervos,

Tsunade: ¿Habrá pasado algo?

Sakura: ¿A qué se refiere?

Tsunade: Nada no te preocupes solo una tonta idea mía.

Hinata: Pero es raro que anden cuervos por estos lados.

Los cuervos cambiaron su rumbo hacia las chicas por lo que en ese instante Tsunade supo que algo había ocurrido o que había información, los cuervos se juntaron y formaron a un clon de Itachi y se detuvieron en frente de las chicas.

Sakura: ¿Itachi?

Tsunade: ¿Que ocurrió Itachi? para que te presentes de esa forma tan poco tuya.

Itachi: Es de Mucha urgencia tengo ordenado entregar este mensaje de parte de usted sabe quién

Tsunade:"pensando: ¿Acaso será qué?" Apura di rápido.

Itachi: Use mi Ultimo regalo en frente del hospital se lo agradecería mucho, eso sería todo queda en sus manos "El clon de Itachi desapareció rápidamente".

Hinata y Sakura: ¿Que fue eso? Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: "proceso la información y supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer" Tengo que ir buscar el Kunai del 4to Hokage rápido "Tsunade empezó a correr rumbo a la torre Hokage pero una suave voz la detuvo"

Hinata: ¿Tsunade-sama? Yo siempre ando con el recuerdo de Naruto junto a mí, le sirve este kunai "Saco de su bolso un Kunai de 3 puntas con un sello en su mango y se lo ofreció a Tsunade"

Tsunade: Siempre tan oportuna Tu Hinata vamos tenemos que llegar rápidamente al Hospital "Tsunade agarro el kunai y empezó a correr rumbo al hospital de konoha, Hinata y Sakura no hicieron más que seguirla ya que no entendían mucho todavía".

**Minutos más tarde **

Sakura: ¿Que se supone que hacemos aquí?

Tsunade: Silencio necesito concentrarme estos no son kunais ordinarios "Tsunade tomo el Kunai con su mano derecha y le hizo fluir chakra y se preparó a lanzarlo frente al hospital podría pasar cualquier cosa una vez que lancé ese Kunai" Chicas por favor pase lo que pase no hagan nada estúpido no sabemos que ocurrió exactamente

Hinata y Sakura no tenían mucha idea de lo que ocurría pero algo sospechaban pero no querían decir nada ya que Tsunade se veía muy seria una vez que Itachi desapareció, Tsunade respiro profundo y lanzo el Kunai el cual quedo en el piso enterrado, a los segundos un destello lleno el lugar Tsunade espero todo menos lo que vio.

**Minutos antes en la niebla**

Listo el mensaje ya está entregado – Gracias Itachi llego el momento de marcharse – ¿Naruto? En verdad lo crees posible Ni tu Padre pudo llegar a hacer semejante barbaridad – Kakashi-sensei han pasado 5 años por favor dejen de subestimarme ya no soy el mismo al que era en ese entonces – Entiendo, Lo siento – No importa, necesito que se agarren a mí para estar listo para partir "Sasuke agarro a Naruto del hombro izquierdo y Itachi del hombro de Sasuke, en el otro lado Kakashi junto a Mei" Listo muy bien, ¿Kakashi-sensei? – ¿Si? – Por favor una vez que lleguemos por el gasto de chakra que tuve en la pelea y con el Hiraishin lo más probable que me desmaye por favor le confió a Konohamaru sé qué hará lo correcto – Muchas gracias por confiar nuevamente en mi Naruto – Nunca deje de confiar en ti y Mei si quieres puedes tu acerté cargo de mí no me molestaría – "Mei se sonrojó al escuchar a Naruto que le pedía que lo cuidase pero Mei rápido salió de sus pensamientos y respondió" De todas formas lo haría. – Bueno sentirán un pequeño Mareo solamente "Naruto cerró los ojos y alrededor de Naruto se hacía visible su chakra como era expulsado de su cuerpo un fuerte chakra Rojo con Azul, en ese momento desaparecieron de las vista de todos los presentes"

**Ese fue el primer capítulo de esta semana espero que les allá gustado **

**Dejen sus reviews y follows para seguir la historia.**

**Por favor pasen por mi perfil y contesten la encuesta que cerrara en una semana más para poder empezar a armar el romance de la historia serie de mucha ayuda necesito saber tú opinión.**

**Si la encuesta es respondida y dejan sus opiniones del capítulo y la serie en general o si quieren hacer algún tipo de aporte el capítulo siguiente podría ser subido antes si ningún problema ya que está listo para subir el siguiente capítulo "Bienvenido a casa".**

**Sayonara!**


	7. Aviso nuevo sistema de Subidas de cap

**Esto es un aviso**

**El sistema que tomara ahora la subida de capítulos no será 1 semanal, he decidido que hasta que terminen mis vacaciones cada vez que termine de escribir un cap este será subido inmediatamente lo que reduciría el tiempo entre cada capítulo considerablemente.**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo sistema y gracias por todo.**


End file.
